Female's Revenge
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: [Sequel to Forbidden Gender] Chooki and the knights screwed up big time, will they regain their friendship with Violet? With Nyx's help, Violet gets away to a different dimension to start a new life, what they didn't expect... was for them to follow them. On the way, they will try to regain her trust without her destroying them first. [Pokemon : Ash Descends, Red Ascends Crossover]
1. Meeting Nyx!

**Female Revenge**

 **Nyx's Arrival!**

Yes, if all of you have read my Forbidden Gender, this is a sequel. People asked that who's Nyx, well, she's here, and she's from most of my stories!

She's a favorite OC of mine, and she travels through different universes! As a witch, elite and champion, a dragon rider or a shapeshifter… a gray jedi and a phantom thief.

Yeah.

Benham city, home of the four knights.

Bravenwolf, Lydendor, Tributon and Valorn, they protect Quarton from Villus.

Their motto? Four minds, one team; allows them to robofusion.

The boy's friendship couldn't get any stronger.

Until a stupid secret is revealed.

" _I hate you guys!"_

" _Vi, don't!"_

" _They aren't my friends!"_

Violet (Guren) walked the streets with the worst mood she had in her life, not even when Vilius killed her for a few minutes, she was never this pissed off before.

If her face would change color, it would change way more red than her shirt.

Then she felt someone tap her back, she was about to explode when she saw…

"Vi?"

"Nyx!" Violet yelled, and hugged her friend. "What brings you here?"

"One, I could sense your anger literally a mile away, two, Quarton crisis, three, I moved here!" Nyx said happily. "I know what the boys did."

"How did you know-" Violet paused remembering her friend lived a multi-life. "Oh yeah."

"How'd you find me?" Violet asked. "I mean, of all of the places."

"I just happened to walk by, and maybe a little magic," Nyx shrugged. "How's your training?"

"It's great! Just nobody knows yet," Violet said looking at her light blue haired friend, she tied her hair in a high ponytail with a blue diamond on it, her eyes were also blue, she was wearing a white sleeveless dress with blue outlines.

She also wore a short dark blue jeans similar to Beni, just blue. She also wore protective gloves without the holes with a blue bracelet on her right, a smartwatch at her left, she wears a pair of white boots with blue crystals in the top front.

"You sure changed," Violet laughed. "I mean, a new look?"

"In this world at least," Nyx chuckled. "My hair and eyes were pink in two."

"That's not that weird," Violet shrugged.

They walked, and talked about their latest experiences, when Nyx heard Violet's story, she was beyond furious, but she knew how to hide it well, just in case her witch and jedi side turns to dark.

"Oh Arceus," Nyx cursed under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Violet asked.

"Nothing, just forgot to change curses," Nyx laughed, then someone bumped into her. "Hey!"

"Uh, sorry-"

"You guys!" Violet yelled at her ex-friends, Nyx had to restrain her to prevent her from doing something she'll regret.

'Calm down,' Nyx said through their psychic/force bond.

'How can I calm down when those idiots are here?!' Violet replied.

'You have an image, keep it,' Nyx warned her.

"We're sorry, okay? We didn't know that you're a girl!" Chooki yelled.

"I don't care!" Violet growled, she tried to free herself from Nyx's grip, but her strength was no match for her.

"For fuck's sake, get a grip," Nyx groaned, facepalming. "I hate them as much as you do."

"Language," Ceylan said absent mindedly.

"Who are you to judge me?" Nyx snapped back at him. "Snowcone."

"Hey you take that back!" Ceylan yelled. "How did you even know that?!"

"I have my ways," Nyx yawned. "Come on, Vi, we're leaving."

"Fine," Violet groaned.

"But next time I see them, they're so dead," Nyx added, making Violet sweat drop.

"We'll see who's dead!" Toxsa yelled. "We challenge you to an obstacle course!"

"Toxsa!" They two yelled at him.

"Us two versus you two!" Toxsa continued, despite their protests.

"Don't drag me into this!" Chooki yelled.

"No need," Nyx said calmly. "Me versus you three, fair enough?"

'They're dead, aren't they?' Violet thought.

'Nah, not _too_ dead,' Nyx laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

* * *

"Okay… you know the rules," Violet said, being awkwardly pulled to be the referee. "Each of you will have to go through this hundred meter dash, jump over the ten-meter pool by hanging onto the rope, leap over twenty obstacles, and another mile run, is that clear?"

"I have the chills after hearing that," Ceylan shivered.

Chooki was frowning a little, Ceylan had a victorious smirk, Toxsa was already doing his victory dance… while Nyx, she looked bored.

They got down on one knee, ready to dash, "Ready, steady… go!"

The four took off, leaving Ceylan and Toxsa already behind, Chooki had trouble catching up with Nyx, as she didn't even break a sweat, she looked bored.

They two got in front the pool, Chooki stopped to catch the rope, but Nyx didn't, she just ran straight for it, before Chooki can react, she jumped to the other side with a breeze.

"What in the…" Chooki looked dumbstruck, Violet had to snap her fingers right next to his near to snap him out of his trance.

"You done dazing?"

"Crap," Chooki said as he clinged onto the rope, and landed on the other side noticing Nyx stood there waiting.

"Took you long enough," Nyx yawned again.

"Tsk," Chooki growled under his breath, and the two took off again, but this time the obstacle jumping. He smirked mentally, because this was his best sport.

But again, Nyx did a summersault in the air, and used her hands to jump over ten obstacles, when she landed on the tenth, she jumped using that obstacle as a launching pad and jumped over the next ten.

She started to run at inhuman speeds, this time Violet forgot to tell them something, "hey! That one mile run is full with traps!"

"What?!" Ceylan yelled while desperately trying to get out of the pool, which he failed to cross.

Nyx didn't answer, as she focused her thoughts, and sensed which traps were coming for her. The first was a random pole from the side of her wall, she slid under it with ease, the next was a trapdoor, which she did a backflip and landed at the other side with some somersaults.

Another trap came, this time it was bizarre, it was poles randomly sticking out at every possible angle there is, but she saw everyone coming, and used some to climb to the side before it retracts. Only a blur of blue was visible.

"Too easy," Nyx said as she saw Chooki struggle through the first traps while she was in mid air, which landed on the finish line gracefully with her hair flowing through the wind. "I win."

"How much did you use again?" Violet asked clapping her hands.

"Um… not even ten percent," Nyx laughed. "This is nothing compared to lasers flying everywhere!"

"Are you even human…?" Chooki groaned as he used the spectator's sidewalk to get there.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Nyx laughed. "Come on, let's go for something to eat."

"Dude, what happened?" Ceylan asked as he panted as he hardly reached to the obstacle run. "She just beat you, big time."

* * *

"Which restaurant should we go to…?" Nyx said as she looked around the mall.

"Toxsa's family diner?" Violet scoffed. "No way."

"You know what?" Nyx asked. "I should show you my home at the pokemon universe!"

"Poke what?" Violet asked.

"Come on! I'm basically a Queen there! Come on!" Nyx said as she looked at Violet with her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine," Violet sighed at the sight at those eyes, but what they didn't know, is Chooki, Ceylan and Toxsa trailing them.

"Okay, hold still…" Nyx said as a blue orb of energy formed around her hands, it expanded, creating a portal. "Come on!"

"You sure about this…?" Violet said, letting Nyx push her into the portal.

"Yes, I am sure," Nyx said, also stepping in.

"Now!" Chooki said as he also charged in the portal, with Ceylan and Toxsa following, when they all went in, the portal disappeared in a blink.

* * *

"Where are we?" Violet asked, looking around the palace-like room, with a lot of red and white balls around.

"My home," Nyx said.

Violet looked at Nyx, her appearance changed, her hair and eyes were pink, and she had two pink ponytails. "You…"

"It's my appearance in this world," Nyx said, noticing the loud thud behind them. "Do you three have to follow us everywhere we go?"

"I thought you were an alien!" Toxsa yellled.

"Whatever," Nyx rolled her eyes. "Luna!"

"What is it this time?!" Another female voice yelled through.

"Where in Arceus's name are my pokemon?! Don't tell me you brought them for contests!" Nyx/Diana yelled.

"I did!" The female's voice was playful.

"And… Vi, please don't freak out," Nyx/Diana smiled nervously, looking at her dumbstruck face. "Too late for that."

"Where are we?" Chooki asked rubbing his head.

"The Alola region," Nyx/Diana answered lazily. "We won't be going back for a while, so keep yourselves comfortable."

"What?! Why?!" They yelled, including Violet.

"It takes at least a week for my magic to restore, so shut up!" Nyx/Diana yelled.

"Magic?" Ceylan asked.

"The less you know, the less trouble you'll cause for yourself," Nyx/Diana said shooting the three a death glare.

A group of cheerful voices were heard throughout the hallway out.

"Espe espe pe!" Espeon cheered as she leaped on her trainer.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon also jumped on her, in fact, each of her pokemon all jumped on her.

Jolteon also licked her trainer's cheek, Luxray doing the same.

" **Welcome home, Mistress,"** The Riolu said telepathically, which everyone can hear.

"How many times have I told you to _not_ call me 'Mistress'?" Nyx/Diana asked.

" **Exactly 94738 times, Mistress,"** The Riolu continued, she had a dumb faulted face.

"... never mind," Nyx/Diana sighed.

"Sweet! Call _me_ Master!" Ceylan yelled.

" **I shall not,"** The Riolu scoffed.

"Just get use to this, we're staying here for a while," Nyx/Diana sighed.


	2. A Gathering

**Female's Revenge**

 **A Gathering**

 **This is a story based on my Ash Descends, Red Ascends, it's about Ash gets amnesia, and rises up with these new friends as the champion of Johto!**

… **and also Violet getting hardcore revenge.**

"Hey Luna!" Nyx yelled. "Up for a battle?!"

"You bet!" Luna yelled back.

"Battle…?" Violet asked. "Of what?"

"Oh… our pokemon like you've seen before! We battle them for fun!" Nyx said cheerfully. "And by the way, take my Shinx to shock those idiots if you want to, just say 'thunderbolt!'."

"Doesn't that hurt the 'pokemon'...?" Violet asked nervously.

"That's why we train them to raise their defense!" Nyx said, grabbing another pokeball. "By the way, we're going home after this battle if we can."

"Isn't your magic weak at this point?" Violet asked.

"Yes, but another friend of mine lent me her's!" Nyx said, as she walked to a side of a field. "Lucario! Take this stage!"

"I thought your Riolu didn't want to evolve," Luna tilted her head.

"He didn't, but his experience levels grew too much," Nyx shrugged. "You ready Lucario?!"

" **I am, Mistress,"** The Lucario answered, Nyx shrugged off the fact that he just called her 'Mistress' again, and awaited for Luna's pokemon.

"Wash them away! Vaporeon!" Luna said and calling her water eeveelution. " **Aqua Ring**!"

Vaporeon gave it's own cute battlecry, and rings of water appeared above her, all headed to Lucario, who didn't even wince at the sight.

" **Protect** ," Nyx said calmly. "Use **Aura Sphere**!"

A blue orb of energy was formed in Lucario's hands, he waited for it to charge up, as it slowly became bigger, he launched it towards Vaporeon.

" **Protect**!" Luna called, a blue shield was immediately formed around Vaporeon. "Combine **Aqua Jet** with **Surf**!"

"This is bad," Nyx thought as she gritted her teeth, but she got worried as Lucario get hit with the attack. "Lucario!"

The wave cleared out, there stood Vaporeon and a badly injured Lucario. "Lucario! Can you still battle?!"

"Car-io," Lucario moaned as he slowly got to his feet.

" _I can't lose this,"_ Nyx and Lucario both groaned mentally, a connection was formed, like Ash with Greninja.

A wave of aura appeared on their feet, establishing the connection, "Lucario! Mega evolve!"

"Oh Arceus," Luna ran a hand through her hair in shock. "They did it…"

"What on earth…" Violet rubbed her eyes. "Awesome!"

The aurawave cleared, and Mega Lucario stood there, with Nyx had a blue headset with a mega stone in the earpiece, " **Aura Sphere**!"

Multiple aura spheres launched towards Vaporeon, which Luna had no time to even call out a protect, Vaporeon was knocked out.

"Arceus dammit," Luna said under her breath while she recalled Vaporeon.

The headpiece disappeared into particles, meaning the bond is severed, yet also costing the users great strength, caused Nyx to fall to her knees gasping for air.

"You okay?" Violet ran next to Nyx helping her up.

"Yeah… just a little beat," Nyx panted. "Come on, I have something to show you."

After Nyx let Nurse Joy take care of her Lucario, the two walked down the halls of Nyx's home to a room, "In there."

"What is this room?" Violet watched in awe as she saw multiple beds with sleeping baby pokemon on it, along with their respective parents.

"The nursery for the younglings," Nyx said, walking towards a glowing egg incubator with a single red striped egg in it, she held it and gave it to Violet. "I've been wanting to give you this since I met you."

"Why is it glowing…?" Violet asked holding the incubator.

"It's hatching! Let the egg out on this bed!" Nyx said as she pushed over a mini sized cushion.

She placed it slowly, a bright light blinded them and a shiny Vulpix sat there, it's fur was red instead of orange.

"Vulpix!" She cried out, she looked at Violet and stretched it's arms out to her playfully.

"It likes you!" Nyx chuckled. "It's tails will split when it grows up, and it's a fire type."

"Fire type?" Violet asked.

"It can use **Flamethrower** , **Scratch** , **Tackle** , **Quick Attack** , **Ember** , **Energy Ball** …" Nyx said while scanning it with her aura. "That's a lot, and a shiny one too!"

"Can't wait to try it out!" Violet said as she cuddled Vulpix, instead she got electrocuted. "Ah!"

"That's **Nuzzle**!" Nyx sweatdropped. "That _is_ one special Vulpix, lucky I gave it to you."

"Wow, thanks!" Violet chirped.

At this time, Nyx's phone rang, "Alex…? Wait, please no, no, no, no, no, no!"

" _Sorry, Diana, it's the biggest one yet,"_ Alex/Ash said awkwardly.

"Oh Arceus!" Nyx groaned.

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"... concert tonight," Nyx slapped her own face.

"What's so bad about that?" Violet asked. "I love concerts!"

"It's not that simple," Nyx had a dumb faulted face. "We're the ones performing."

"What?!" Violet yelled, her Vulpix's fur immediately all stood up.

" **Oh my Arceus!"** The baby Vulpix gaped.

"You can talk?!" Violet asked.

" **You can understand me?!"** Vulpix gaped even wider.

"Looks like your bond is real," Nyx said as she tossed her a luxury ball. "Tap her with the button."

"Okay…" Violet said as she did, with a red light came out and sucked Vulpix in. "Oh my god!"

It wobbled, and stopped where sparks came out, making a 'ding' sound.

"Call it," Nyx said happily.

"Um… Vulpix, come on out!" She called to the pokeball, and Vulpix came out on her own.

" **Out of that FUCKING ball!"** Vulpix chirped, dancing around.

"You don't like being in a pokeball?" Nyx asked.

" **Nope!"** She chirped, and got on Violet's shoulder. " **I like mommy better!"**

"Well, you up for trolling the boys?" Violet grinned.

* * *

"Oh my god what is that thing?!" Toxsa yelled at the sight of Vulpix.

"Use **Quick Attack**!" Violet yelled, and instantly Vulpix was surrounded by a blue light, and charged at Toxsa's stomach. "Hahaha!"

"Hey!" Ceylan yelled.

"Seriously?!" Chooki yelled. "We said we're sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix anything!" Violet snapped. "Use **Nuzzle**!"

"Oh crap," Nyx snickered.

"Nuzzle?" The two looked dumbstruck when Vulpix cuddled their legs, shocking them. "Ahh!"

"I'm going to die of laughter," Luna suppressed a very big laugh.

"Anyway…" Nyx rolled her eyes, and pulled Luna by her shirt."We have a concert to go to."

"Ugh…" Luna said as she walked with Nyx.

"Looks like we hurt her bad…" Chooki sighed after recovering from the shock.

* * *

" _Your cruel, demise, your blood, like ice,"_ Nyx sang on the stage as the main singer, she had to plant her idol face on. " _One look, could kill, my pain, your thrill!"_

"She's really awesome…" Violet thought as she sat in the VIP room with her Vulpix.

"Nice Vulpix," Someone said. "I'm Serena."

"I'm Violet," Violet said, turning to the blonde, who sat with a little raven haired girl. "What's your relationship for sitting here?"

"Alex's wife," Serena smiled. "And you?"

"Ny- Diana's friend," Violet chuckled nervously, then she felt someone tap her back.

"No way, you too?" Another pink haired girl asked her. "She dragged me here from my world!"

"How did you know…?" Violet asked.

"We're the same with Luna, Diana, I don't what you call her," A twin ponytail silver haired girl sighed. "Name's Jem."

"Rose," The pink haired girl said. "What's your world?"

"Um… I don't know how to explain…" Violet scratched her head. "You two?"

"We're witches," Jem shrugged. "And phantom thieves."

" **Jem Jones, if you tell her now without me, I'll shut your powers down for a week,"** Nyx said telepathically, which the three could hear.

"... okay, that's that," Rose chuckled.

"What are you three talking about?" Serena asked.

The three looked at each other, "Our dimensions."

"Like where?" Another voice asked, it was a blue haired girl with a ponytail and another green haired just like her. "Sapphire."

"Emerald," The green haired girl shrugged. "Which hyperspace are you from?"

"Hyperspace…?" The three asked.

"I take it you know Nyx, or Luna, or Diana?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, she's our sister…" Jem said.

"... we're her sisters," Emerald said.

"Like, blood sisters," Sapphire sighed.

"What about Lyra and Raven…?" Rose asked.

"... our sister Ruby was adopted by them," Sapphire shrugged. "Like you won't believe."

Their mouths dropped, how many lives does she have?!

"Funny," Violet managed to get out.

" **Next world, phantom thief style,"** Nyx said telepathically to them. " **We're all going. No objections."**


	3. A Singing Contest

**Female's Revenge**

 **A Singing Contest**

 **Let's get this clear :**

 **Luna is from Ash Descends, Red Ascends.**

 **Sapphire and Emerald is from Twilight's Light (I) : The Diamond Sisters**

 **Lyra and Raven are from Rise Of Kaitou Night.**

 **Nyx's other name in the phantom thief world is also Luna, don't get them mixed up, I'll use Nyx's name in the story. She has multiple names as I will mention later.**

 **Scarlet is Joker from Kaitou Joker, from my An Unbelievable Miracle.**

"Which world are we in…? Wait, why am I here anyway?" Luna pouted.

"We're in my world," Jem/Scarlet said. "Relax, only like ten cops will go after us."

"Cops?!" Violet yelled.

"It's life here, get used to it," Nyx patted their backs, her appearance still the same when she met Violet at Benham city. "Where's the airship?"

"... believe it or not, we're in it," Scarlet scratched her head. "Hachi! Deactivate the camouflage sequel!"

"Yes, Mrs Scarlet!"

The place suddenly changed to a room, more like a living room, with a view of the sky outside.

"Finally home!" Scarlet yelled and slouched on the couch.

"Y-you live in an airship?!" Violet yelled, startling Vulpix a little. "How crazy is that?!"

"I lived in a spaceship literally in space, what's wrong with an airship?" Nyx asked, not even batting an eyelid.

It wasn't just Violet freaking out, Luna was already going bonkers, "What if the engine fails?! What if we accidentally fall off?! What if the floor suddenly exploded and we'd fall?!"

"Don't worry, and I doubt the chances are high for that last point," Scarlet sweatdropped at the panicking.

"Well, since I'm here, I'll go for the golden mike at the annual talent show," Nyx had an insane grin on her face. "But I need two more people, Luna!"

"Oh NO, you're _not_ serious!" Luna fled, but Nyx used her magic to hold her in place.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nyx smirked. "And Vi, you too."

"What?! Me?! I can't sing! At all!" Violet protested.

"Oh come on, I knew you for some time and I know you sing well, just need some practice from me and Luna," Nyx said. "And… let's blow the boys' heads off."

"Wait, they're here too?" Violet asked, looking around.

"I left them with my adopted sisters and my blood sisters, they should be fine," Nyx laughed.

* * *

"Hey Lyra, where did these three come from again…?" Raven asked sweat dropping.

"... Luna(Nyx) told us to take care of them and bring them to the annual talent show…" Lyra sighed. "You two any luck?"

"You think?" Sapphire groaned. "Nope! Not, at, all."

"How many sisters does Ruby(Nyx) have?" Emerald pouted. "I thought we were her only sisters!"

* * *

"Why do we have to do this again…?" Ai sighed at Kira's stubbornness.

"It's part of our job," Rei sweatdropped. "Idol face, Kira."

"I wanna win! I wanna win that prize! And make lot's of money!" Kira yelled, getting fired up, literally.

* * *

The trio waltzed down the hallway throughouts the stadium, where the show is going to be held.

The golden mike sat there shining from reflecting light, making it every celebrity's most wanted item.

The door opened for them, which they were amazed by the settings of the hall.

They disguised themselves, by Nyx simply wearing a jacket and a pair of red glasses, the other two were also wearing a scarf.

"Maybe it's a trap," Luna said cautiously.

" _Why does this seem so familiar?"_ Nyx chuckled awkwardly.

* * *

"Ah? You can't just stick fan mail to the door," The worker said absentmindedly as he threw the advance notice with the rest of the fan mail in a box. "Fans these days."

* * *

"Let's just go get ready," Violet said nervously, visibly shaking from fear and nervousness. "I'm so nervous!"

"Lucky Scarlet here isn't here to embarrass us," Nyx laughed as she thought back to where she failed miserably here.

"... no comment on that," Luna snickered. "How many contestants are there anyway?"

"I'd say about twenty," Nyx shrugged. "Plus, we're performers right? Let's use our pokemon's power for this!"

"You sure?" Violet asked, her hand subconsciously touched her pokeball in her pocket. "Even so, Vulpix's just hatched-"

"-That's why I have a new pokemon for you, she loves you," Nyx said, handing her a pokeball. "I'll show you once we get to the practice room."

Violet nodded out of response, and the three continued walking with Luna and Nyx constantly singing, their talent was not to be neglected, it was something else, the people who walked past them looked at them again to get a sight of the singer.

But that didn't last long, for a red haired girl bumped into them, thanks to their instincts, they either backflipped or jumped onto the ceiling, which Nyx did, "What gives?!"

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The red haired girl yelled.

"Kira!" Another green haired girl came rushing.

"Ai?" Nyx asked, hopping down from the ceiling gracefully. "Please don't tell me you're participating in the talent show too, are you?"

"... who are you…?" Ai asked, not recognising her for Nyx changed her appearance.

Nyx walked in front of her, a star showing in her eye and faded, "You think, Kaitou Emerald?"

"Luna?" Ai asked.

"Who called me?" Luna asked.

"Not you Luna, that's my other name," Nyx sweatdropped.

"You're participating too?!" Ai asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Nyx asked.

"Just wait till we beat you!" Kira yelled, another blue haired girl instantly shutting her mouth.

"Idol face Kira!"

* * *

" **And the Shuffle Sisters take the lead once again!"** DJ Peacock happily announced as the Shuffle Sisters finished their song, earning a loud applause from the audience. " **Looks like they're going to win it again, folks!"**

"Told ya'," Kita smirked victoriously.

" **And now we have the final group, the Fire Hearts!"** Peacock announced, but got no reply. " **Huh? Are they too scared?"**

As soon as he said that, the lights all went out including the stage's, everyone who's _anyone_ panicked.

It was complete pitch black; not even a mere flashlight worked!

At this very moment, three beams shot down on the stage; one was made of fire, one was made of a pink ribbon (Pokemon Sylveon's fairy wind where Serena performed in XY), and one made of water, each circling in their own trajectory.

" **My, my! What's going on?!"** Peacock yelled, somehow his mike was still functioning.

They burst open, fire particles flew around the place, illuminating it with an orange glow.

They turned their eyes to the stage, revealing three white cloaked figures, each with a pink, blue and red diamond holding it together.

They started singing, the pink crystal glowed.

" _The unneeded meaning of start and end… to the disappearance of this soul, who remembers characters? From the window of madness, goodbye."_

Then the light faded, the blue one lighting up.

" _Hello, myself , haven't we met before?"_

That also faded, this time the red one lit up.

" _Goodbye, yourself, so, want to talk?"_

There was a pause, until they reached for their cloaks, and threw it into the air, making it fade to pink, blue and red particles, which gathered on them, making earpiece mics for them, it also makes their singing more better.

Then, they sang together.

" _Insanity, like floating on air! Psychopathy, a carefree life!"_

Ending the song, they held their diamonds in their hands, and threw it to the ground.

When it made contact, it glowed and crystallized, it grew into a podium, which they sat on.

"Fire Hearts, signing out!" They said in sync, and the three beams covered them respectively once more, then disappearing.

The crowd was speechless; wait, everyone who saw that was speechless.

" **My… that was quite a performance!"** Peacock gaped. " **Well, I guess it's time for the deciding time…!"**

* * *

"We were so awesome!" Violet chirped behind the stage curtains. "We're going to win it for sure!"

"An easy win," Nyx smirked.

* * *

"Who are you guys?" Toxsa asked, crossing his arms.

"Tut tut, we're girls," Sapphire said. "And we're probably your age in this world…"

"Where are we?" Chooki asked, looking around the stadium.

"The talent show," Emerald yawned."Might as well see your 'friend'."

"She's here? Where?" Chooki asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Lyra said as she started munching on a box of popcorn she grabbed out of nowhere.

 **When the concert starts…**

"OH MY GOD!" Ceylan yelled. "THAT'S HER?!"

"NO STINKIN' WAY!" Toxsa yelled.

"Pipe down you two!" Chooki hissed, but internally his jaw just dropped, especially when he saw the results.

 **Shuffle Sisters - 12/100**

 **Fire Hearts - 88/100**

"We won!" Violet yelled on the stage. "We did it!"

Nyx smirked evilly as she held the prize with a very jealous Kira glaring at her.

" _Next stop, Quarton!"_


	4. Girl Power

**Female's Revenge**

 **Girl Power**

"We're in… Quarton?!" Lydendor yelled as he saw his surroundings.

"We must be summoned," Valorn moaned as he forced himself up, an explosion was heard with screams of Corekai. "Yup."

They glanced at the battlefield, their jaws dropped, Dromus and Vanetta were already fending off a number of Corrupted.

"What took you so long?!" Dromus yelled.

Tributon shot into action, "Long story, tell ya' later."

"If we even live 'till later!" Vanetta said sarcastically.

* * *

"We're robots, we're robots, we're robots, we're freaking robots…" Luna panicked in her armour, leaving everyone sweatdropping.

"We're robots! Awesome!" Scarlet yelled.

"I quit as a wolf, and I ended up as a blue cat?" Violet asked. "And you're a… bird."

"A raven to be exact, Scar's a snake, and Luna's a eagle… I think," Nyx grinned. "Come on, as much as I hate to say this, let's help them."

They saw a laser-needle retracted from her right and left wrists.

"Why?!" Violet yelled. "No!"

"Dromus and Vanetta are outnumbered, even with them," Nyx shrugged, even if with her helmet, they wear she's annoyed at the moment. "Do you want them to die?"

"... fine," Violet bit her lower lip. "Let's go."

"Let's kick some robo-butt!" Luna yelled, with her newfound confidence.

They charged towards the battle in incredible speed thanks to their skills and enhanced suit, they made it in no time.

"Girls, let's go!"

* * *

"This is so bad," Valorn mumbled as he defeated more of them. "I wish Bravenwolf is here…"

"Well, he- she's not, thanks to _you_ guys," Vanetta hissed, dealing with her own problems.

"We didn't mean it!" Tributon protested.

"You still did damage on her," Dromus rolled his eyes, striking another one.

They were vastly outnumbered, none of them could fight for long any longer. Until…

"Girls, let's go!"

"Say what?" Valorn asked.

"Scarlet take the left, you take the right, Midnight (Luna) take the sky!" A female voice called out. "I'll take the middle!"

"... who are they?" Tributon asked. "And are they crazy?!"

With Vanetta, she saw a silver snake like bot (use your imagination) with twin daggers like her, it combined the daggers together with their hilt and slammed it to the ground, " **Poison Quake**!"

The ground around her shook and turned purple, instantly every Corrupted in their area was either pixelated or retreated, the silver bot stretched it's body, "Not bad for a warm up."

With Lydendor and Valorn, a blue raven-like bot was seen, it's thrusters were bigger and more outstretched, she held her wrist up, and a laser needle came out, she pointed it to the sky, " **Wing Attack**!"

The needle shot out of her wrist, exploding in the air, and a robot bird was seen, it swept through the field, clearing any Corrupted in it's way, that area was cleared.

With Dromus, a blue eagle-like robot was also seen, it's thrusters were neatly folded behind it's armour, he saw her change it's robot hands into claws, she leaped high into the air, it's thrusters unfolded, and it was gliding, it's claws glowed, it headed for the dead center, " **Aerial Ace**!"

It shot down to the center, and the area of Corrupted was gone, this area was also cleared.

With Tributon, a blue cat-like robot was seen, it had twin blue swords, which was put to good use, it plunged the swords into the ground, " **Hidden Power**!"

The area was covered in a blue energy after it called the attack, the Corrupted were no match; so they retreated.

"That's done," Shadow Tigress (Violet) moaned.

"How's the record?" Shadox (Nyx) asked. "Did I beat it?"

"Nope, Shadow did," Midnight (Luna) huffed as she saw the results. "Oh come on! I nailed it!"

"Wait, wait, wait, I didn't beat it?!" Poisious (Scarlet) yelled. "No-no-no-no-no!"

"Shut it," They all snapped playfully at her.

"Poisious, dang it," Shadox groaned. "I nailed that attack!"

"I did!" Midnight yelled.

"No I did!" Shadow laughed, soon they were are laughing on the ground.

"Blame the Corrupted! It was too easy!" Poisious said. "It _is_ our first time though."

"And we were able to take thousands of those idiots out in one hit each," Shadox chuckled. "I wonder how the _knights_ took so long."

"... what the hey," Tributon sweatdropped.

"They beat them without breaking a sweat…" Lydendor said in awe, walking to them. "Uh, hey…"

Their laughing instantly stopped, "Joykiller, people."

"Are you like… experts at these things? How long have you been fighting them? I mean it takes a lot of-"

"No, just now, first time," Poisious snickered. "It was _too_ easy, is that a training round? Wait, can I get another round?"

Lydendor's mouth dropped- if he had one.

"... name's Midnight," Midnight said.

"Poisious," She said, still laughing her stomach off.

"... Shadox and Shadow Tigress," Shadox said unwillingly. "Haven't I beat you enough already?"

"Hey, I've just met you!" Lydendor yelled.

"Really?" Shadox asked, glaring at him, her eyes were seen for a second under that screen.

"You're a knight too?!" Lydendor yelled, taken aback.

"Yo, what's up Lydendor?" Tributon said sitting and panting.

"I thought _boys_ were supposed to be stronger than girls, not _weaker_ ," Shadox teased. "We're a girl team, Lydendor, as you've seen, we take out an entire army, in seconds, which would take you days."

"Tell me about it," Shadow laughed. "I can't believe how weak they are!"

"Who are you to talk?!" Lydendor yelled.

"Uh, we just save your asses, dude," Shadow glared at him. "I was lucky I got rid of you guys."

"Well said," Poisious said as she gave her a high five. "Haha."

"What do you mean got rid of us?!" Lydendor reached for his weapon. "Who are you guys?!"

"Tut, tut, tut, Lydendor, I thought you were the smart one," Shadow said, shaking her head. "As weak as ever."

"Okay, you've done it!" Lydendor said as he charged at them with his weapon, but that didn't last for long as Shadow did a low round house kick and tripped him over.

"What happened?" Shadow said in a mocking tone. "Whoops, did I do that?"

The girls laughed at his defeat, the group who was watching them couldn't see more, "You leave him alone!" Tributon yelled, shooting arrows at them.

"What's the matter?" Shadow said as she deflected the arrows back at him with her sword, making him fall. "Cat got your tongue?"

"That battle stance…" Tributon thought as he gasped for air. "Violet…?"

"Ding, got that right," She mocked, placing her sword right next to his neck. "Too bad, there's no prize."

"The prize is, to get off of him!" Valorn yelled, shooting his own beams at her, but Midnight blocked it with her robot wings outstretched, creating a blue barrier.

"Boys, they never learn," Midnight sang as she dealt with Valorn with ease.

Then Dromus came with his sword, Poisious blocked it with her daggers, "Boys, will they _ever_ learn?"

"Poisious, get off of him," Shadox yawned. "He's not one of them."

"He isn't?" Poisious asked, an insane grin with sharp teeth was plastered on her face. "Too bad." She said as she took her daggers away.

"This is bored," Shadow sighed. "Even with _you_ guys. I'd expect a little more of a fight."

"Who are you to talk?" Tributon snapped as he stood up. "Traitor."

"Traitor?" Shadow asked coldly. "Who is the traitor here?"

"... oh god," Shadox gulped as she put a shield around herself, along with Midnight and Poisious. "Hide!"

Shadow walked towards him slowly, "Who's the traitor? Well, _you_ are. You three left me when I was alone, at least Dromus and Vanetta helped me through it, but I didn't make it, didn't I?"

"W-w-what are you talking about?!" Valorn gulped.

"... I tried suicide, but no, it was Shadox who kept me fighting, it was her that helped me through this," Shadow said as she slowly got her sword back out, both charging. "While you three… care too much about boys are stronger than girls!"

"Well, that is true-"

"Is it?" Poisious yelled. "We took down that freaking army in seconds!"

"I don't care who you are, but you guys sent me over the edge," Shadow growled. "I was hurt, hurt bad enough to murder my own _friends_. I could do it now. Right here, right now."

"Vi- Shadow, don't," Vanetta pleaded.

"I don't care, the next time we meet…" Shadox hissed. "... you won't be so lucky. Seek your prayers."

With that, they all teleported back… including the four.

Mr White came to greet them from their surprise comeback, but Nyx and her friends passed through the shop and outside like it was nothing.

"Who were those…?" Mr White asked mentally.

* * *

"You could have killed them, you know," Scarlet asked as they were in Nyx's pokemon house, petting an Eevee, who was given to Violet at the concert, it knows Flamethrower, Tackle, Giga Impact, Trump Card, Hyper Beam and a lot more moves.

"I didn't," Violet sighed. "I wanted to make them suffer."

"Good point," Nyx answered dazing off. "If you'll excuse me, I have a Champion's meeting to go."

"Good luck with it Diana," Luna answered absentmindedly, forgetting to use her actual name.

"I'll make them pay," Violet hissed, a glimpse of blue was seen in her eye, clenching her fists. "Painfully."


	5. Quarton Crisis

**Female's Revenge**

 **Quarton Crisis**

"What happened now?" Nyx sweatdropped as she saw the guest room where her friends were staying, in a after-storm state.

"... my eevee won't calm down!" Violet yelled as another **Hidden Power** shot next to her. "Hey!"

"Get it off me!" Scarlet yelled while eevee clinged onto her red dress.

Nyx sighed and grabbed a pokeball out of her belt, "Audino, use **Heal Pulse** to calm that eevee."

A pink healing pokemon came out, and took her trainer's orders, a flurry of hearts formed in her hands which soothed the rampaging eevee a little.

"Thanks Audino, I'll catch up with you later," Nyx said and returned Audino to her pokeball, which she nodded happily.

"Vulpix, did you do anything?" Luna asked the little fox pokemon.

" _ **She started it,"**_ Vulpix pouted.

Violet and Luna raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

" _ **... nuzzle,"**_ She sighed at her trainer's stubbornness.

"Well, explains _that_ ," Scarlet pointed at yellow sparks flying off eevee's body.

"Just… well, it'll wear off in time, keep it calm," Nyx sweatdropped hardcore style.

She sighed harder at seeing Violet basically tackling eevee at this point with Vulpix, it was a silly sight to see, which they won't stop, finally she just couldn't take that nonsense, she took two more pokeballs and threw it on the ground, "Espeon, Jolteon and Sylveon! Take the stage!"

The white light materialised, and an Espeon, a Jolteon and a Sylveon looked around confused, the eevee saw the two and nuzzled them

" _ **Hello, young one,"**_ Sylveon said gently, using her feelers to hold eevee up. " _ **I take it you're new here?"**_

" _ **Sylveon, she hatched last week,"**_ Nyx laughed. " _ **Now, I want you three to teach her how to control her attacks, especially fire… go find the rest of the eevee's when you're at it, okay? Find the rest of the eeveelutions too… if they don't pout again."**_

" _ **Sure!"**_ The three chirped, with eevee on Sylveon's back, well, she is the mother figure of the eevee.

"Wait, Vaporeon, come on out!" Luna also called her eeveelution. " _ **Come on, help that youngling."**_

" _ **What?! No no no no!"**_ Vaporeon pouted., but seeing her trainer's 'you-will-do-or-you-will-die' face she accepted. " _ **Fine…"**_

"Well, that's settled," Nyx laughed at the enthusiastic group of pokemon. "Quarton anyone?"

"I'm going," Scarlet grinned. "I want to fight robots again!"

"And I want to hit those suckers on the face!" Violet yelled.

"Let's do this," Luna smirked.

* * *

"Okay, first step of using **Swift** is-"

"Syl, I doubt she's a fairy type," Leafeon sweatdropped.

"And I doubt she's a grass type," Sylveon snapped playfully.

"I-I… can use fire type moves…" Eevee said sheepishly.

Flareon cuddled her with her own fuzzy fur, "You'll get there, sweetie."

"Really?" Jolteon asked, playfully of course, but earned a flamethrower to the face from eevee.

"Pfft…" She fainted sideways anime style with her burnt face smoking, the rest of the group laughed.

"Good one!" Espeon wheezed. "Ha ha ha ha haaa!"

"That's one good flamethrower," Flareon laughed.

Each one of the, laughed on their backs, even Umbreon was chuckling with tears in her eyes.

"So… which ones are you…?" Eevee asked.

"I'm a **Fairy type** ," Sylveon cooed. "I evolve when my trainer shows my affection."

"And I'm a **Dark Type** ," Umbreon yawned. "Espeon's a **Psychic Type**."

"That's my line," Espeon said with an unamused face slightly sweat dropping. "I evolve when my trainer is friendly to me in the day, which Umbreon's the night."

"... I'm a **Grass Type** ," Leafeon said sweat dropping at the fight of the psychic and the dark type.

"Eh? Me?" Glaceon yawned after getting up. "I'm an **Ice Type**."

" **Electric Type** ," Jolteon said while electricity sparked from it's fur.

" **Fire Type** ," Flareon said confidently.

"I'm a **Water Type**! Who likes to kick Flareon's ass!" Vaporeon yelled.

"... which one will I evolve to?" Eevee said with her ears dropping. "I'm scared… of my trainer abandoning me… after I evolve…"

That sentence made every eeveelution freeze in their tracks, Sylveon was the first to react, "Why would you think that, dear?"

"Because… I'm not as strong as you guys…?"

"Oh eevee, when we were just eevee's, our trainer cared for us and evolved us," Espeon cooed slightly.

"Anyway," Umbreon huffed. "Can we get back to training?"

Glaceon looked at her, "Don't kill the moment!"

"Geez," Leafeon rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's train!" Eevee said happily.

"I'm going first!" Flareon yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Vaporeon glared at her, soon they started fighting again.

"Not again…" The rest of the eeveelutions facepalmed.

* * *

"Awesome!" Poisious squealed as she took on another bunch of Corrupted soldiers.

"Too easy," Shadox yawned as she stabbed another one behind her with her needle.

"This world doesn't need the knights anymore! They could retire right here right now when we're around!" Shadow laughed. "Who needs boys when girls are better?!"

"You've got that right," Midnight chuckled.

"Hey!" Valorn yelled. "Take that back!"

"Oh, I'm soo scared," Shadow said in a mocking tone. "Bring it."

"Valorn!" Tributon yelled at his friend. "Not again!"

"Round Two suckers," Shadox said as she launched her attack once again, another needle came out of her left wrist, she plunged the two needles in the ground. " **Terrain Influence**!"

The ground immediately emerged, knocking every soldier in the air, which Midnight took the chance, her wings spread out, and headed to the sky with her claws grew longer. " **Psycho Cut**!'

Upon that, every bot flying in the air pixelated when she flew past them.

"Nice work," Shadox high fived Midnight when she landed, and faced the knights. "You guys want a rematch?"

"Can I poison them? Please please please please please please?!" Poisious yelled jumping around excitedly.

"Not yet you can't," Shadow sweatdropped.

"Aw!" Poisious piped down in disappointment.

"Hey! We'll be poisoning you first!" Tributon yelled.

"Try us," Shadox shrugged.

"... don't even think about that attack," Midnight slapped her arm. "It's too powerful."

"Powerful _smowerful_ ," Tributon said mockingly. "I bet you can't take out a _fly_!"

"What did you say?!" Shadow yelled. "I'll make you cry for your _mommy_!"

"This should be good," Shadox rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah?!" Tributon yelled back.

"Oh _YES_!" Shadow snapped. "You want to bet, moron?!"

"Us versus you!" Tributon snapped back.

"Deal!" Poisious yelled for them.

"Tributon!" Lydendor yelled.

"Crap, this is crap," Dromus groaned.

"They'll never learn," Vanetta sighed.

* * *

" **Elemental** **Titan Mode** , activate!" The three yelled, turning to their most powerful form, but the girls sat there yawning.

"We could beat you in normal mode," Shadow grinned.

"You take that back kitty cat!" Valorn yelled.

Shadow snarled, "You want a fight?!"

"We'll give you a fight!" Shadox continued. " **Raven Mode,** activate!"

Instantly, her wings grew bigger, but her armour wa golden except for her scanners which were originally blue.

"Hmmph, I guess that's our cue," Poisious shrugged. " **Poison Mode** , engage!"

Her transformation was also the same, except the fact her armour was also golden, and her dagger hilt was also golden.

" **Tigress Mode** , activate!"

".. seriously?" Luna asked. " **Eagle Mode, go**!"

* * *

"Now we'll give you a _fight_!" Shadow snarled, charging at them in a flash of light. " **Shadow Claw**!"

" **Poison Sting**!"

" **Hyper Beam**!"

" **Giga Impact**!"

(Yes I know these are pokemon attacks, but it's appropriate here… I think.)

Each of the girls quickly called their attacks, which was quite a combination indeed, "You lose, suckers!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

At this point Dromus and Vanetta were worried, they rushed up to see them badly beaten with the four girls high fiving each other.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Vanetta yelled.

"Why can't we?" Shadow laughed. "It's fun!"

* * *

While Glaceon and Vaporeon were busy snapping at each other, eevee, Umbreon, Flareon and Sylveon were teaching her some new moves, Leafeon, Jolteon and Espeon _somehow_ managed to get Luxray mad.

"Wonderful! You know **Swift**!" Sylveon smiled.

"Yeah, but she needs more firepower," Flareon stated. "Literally."

"Help!"

"What happened?" Glaceon jerked her head up, bumping into Vaporeon in the process.

"It's Vulpix!" Eevee gasped, and dashed to the source of the sound. "Vulpix!"

"Eevee!" The three yelled, and followed her, with the other eeveelutions following.

"Wait up!" Jolteon yelled.

Vulpix came crashing into Flareon head first, "Help! Some people are trying to catch me!"

"They can't catch you, Vulpix, you have a trainer," Sylveon lifted the startled Vulpix with her feelers.

"With a net!" Vulpix added panting and shivering from fear.

"Are they poachers?!" Flareon yelled, readying her most powerful **Flamethrower**.

"I-I… don't know! They're coming through the… walls!" Vulpix whimpered.

They all gasped, "Intruders!"

"Espeon, get Diana back here at once," Umbreon whispered, Espeon nodded.

" **Diana! There are intruders intruding the house!"**

* * *

When Nyx got that message, she was beyond worried, "Girls, we have to go back _now_."

"What? Why?!" They moaned.

"Because my pokemon are in danger!" Nyx pouted. "We have to go now!"

"What?!" Violet yelled. "We have to go!"

"You're not so lucky next time, Vanetta," Nyx snapped as they teleported back.

* * *

"They're coming!" Vulpix cried.

"Easy, easy…" Sylveon soothed the two frightened younglings, eevee and Vulpix, while Luxray, Jolteon and Flareon got in a battle stance.

"Sis! I saw that Vulpix ran over there!" A boy yelled. "I want to catch it!"

"Max, we shouldn't intrude other people's homes," A girl said worriedly.

"I don't care! I want that Vulpix!" The boy named Max yelled, and there came a sound of a pokeball opening, "Pidgeot, carry me over that wall!"

"He's coming!" The two cried out of fear.

A Pidgeot was seen over the large wall, carrying two people, the group walked back slowly to see who the intruder was.

"May! There it is!" Max pointed at Vulpix, who was being carried by Sylveon and Espeon. "There's a lot of pokemon here! Are they wild?"

"They look like they live here, Max! They can't be wild!" May yelled, slapping her brother's head.

Suddenly a Rapidash ran over, confused of the situation, "What's going on…?"

"Cool! A Rapidash!" Max's eyes sparkled, and threw a pokeball at it, the pokeball opened and covered Rapidash with a red light, and sucked it in.

"Rapi!" The group cried out.

"They're wild!" Max chirped, but sighed at the fact that the Rapidash broke free.

"Wait 'till Scarlet hears about this!" Rapidash growled, but in their ears they only heard a 'Rapira' and a 'Dash Rapi'.

A sound of running footsteps were heard, and four girls stood there panting.

Nyx was the first to recover, "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm sorry! We didn't mean to trespass!" May said quickly.

"I just wanted to catch that Vulpix!" Max protested, he pointed at the group, which Violet already was hugging eevee and Vulpix, they shed some tears of relief seeing their trainer. "They're yours?"

"Yes they are," Violet snapped.

"Rapidash!" Scarlet yelled, rushing to the fire pony's side. "Are you okay?!"

"That Rapidash is yours?" Max asked. "I thought it was wild!"

"Speaking of which…" Nyx groaned. "Get out of here before you cause any trouble."

"Why?" Max snapped back. "Is it because your pokemon are weak?!"

"Max!" May snapped.

"... what did you say?" Nyx asked, a nerve appeared on her forehead.

"Take that back!" Luna yelled.

"I challenge you, to a three-on-three pokemon battle," Nyx growled.

* * *

"This is a three-on-three battle between Diana and Max Maple! Begin!" Luna yelled, serving as referee, she was forced to, because Violet was new at this, Raven and Amber weren't at home, or they ran out, and she's the only one who knows those rules back-to-back. She could say it in her sleep.

Max smirked victoriously as he tossed out his first pokeball, "Go, Nidoking!"

Nyx facepalmed groaning why every opponent she faces always underestimate her, she shook her head to clear her mind, and tossed her pokeball, "Go, Jolteon!"

"An electric type against a ground type?! Ha!" Max laughed. "Use **Sludge Wave**!"

Nidoking gave it's own battle cry, and a purple substance surrounded Nidoking, launching him towards the electric eeveelution.

"Jolteon, go right towards it and use **Volt Tackle**!" Nyx yelled, but added mentally. " **Then Swift!"**

Jolteon nodded and ran towards the incoming **Sludge Wave** , it's body charging up with electricity, the two collided, knocking the two back, but Jolteon wasn't done, she did a summersault and launched stars at Nidoking, creating another explosion.

"Your Jolteon can use fairy type moves?!" May yelled. "How is that possible?!"

"All of my eeveelutions can use different type moves, what's the big deal?" Luna shrugged. "Nidoking is unable to battle! Max, please send out your next pokemon!"

"Tsk, pure luck," Max growled, throwing another pokeball in the air. "Go, Pidgeot!"

"Thank you, Jolteon," Nyx said as she recalled her Jolteon, who gave her a happy nod, she threw another pokeball out, "Lucario! Take this stage!"

" **Yes, Mistress,"** Lucario said.

"How many time do I have to tell you don't call me mistress?!" Nyx yelled out of annoyance.

"Old habits die hard," Scarlet said making Violet and Luna sweatdrop.

"Got that right," Violet smiled awkwardly, her eevee and Vulpix riding on her shoulder.

" **Kick his ass Lucario!"** Eevee and Vulpix both yelled.

"Use **Gust**!" Max yelled, Pidgeot's wings immediately glowed white while flapping it hard, making Lucario hard to balance.

"Hang in there Lucario!" Nyx yelled, using her hand to shield her own eyes while steadying her footing. "Get close and use **Aura Psycho Cut**!"

"Cra-ap," Luna moaned. "Max's done for sure."

"Why's that?" Violet asked.

"Fighting type moves may do average damage to a flying type, but an aura infused move increases it's effectiveness massively," Luna explained, when the attack hit, "Pidgeot is unable to battle, Max, please send out your final pokemon!"

"What the hell!" Max yelled. "You must've cheated!"

"And _you've_ must have trespassed my house, try to kidnap my pokemon, and accuse me of cheating?!" Nyx snapped back right at his face. "Thanks Lucario."

" **Anytime Mistress,"** Lucario said.

"Here we go again…" Violet sighed.

"Sylveon, take this stage!" Nyx yelled, tossing her fairy type.

"Sceptile! I choose you!" Max yelled, out came a Sceptile with a mega stone.

"Use **Bullet Seed**!"

* * *

"... and Diana's the winner," Luna yawned, while Nyx gave Max a five minute head start on attacking Sylveon, so far he wasn't even able to scratch her.

"You cheater! I'm reporting you to the league! What's your name?!" Max yelled.

Nyx rolled her eyes, "Diana Jones, I'd doubt the league would even care. The machine's right there."

Max stomped over to the machine, basically smashing the keyboard, then _this_ appeared on the screen with four photos about her champion, singer, elite and daily photos, once he saw the 'Report' button, he smashed it, but it disallowed him to.

 **Name :** Diana (Jones)

 **Age :** 19

 **Hometown :** Kalos Region

 **Current Work :** Elite of Sinnoh, Kalos, Kanto, Champion of Alola, Lead Singer at the Crystals

 **Pokemon Registered :** Sylveon, Jolteon, Luxray **(View 56 more…)**

 **[Unable To Report Champion/Elite] [Challenge] [View League Battles]**

"... you're the champion?!" May yelled. "And Ruby?!"

"Yes and yes," Nyx shrugged, recalling all of her pokemon.

"Nyx, I hate to break this up but…" Violet squeaked. "You have a champion's meeting later…"

"Oh crap!" Nyx yelled, running away.

"That means we're in the Champion's Villa?" May asked. "We're so sorry for trespassing!"

"No worries, I have a meeting too, hope Diana's not too busy walking between Elites and Champions," Luna chuckled.

"And me and Scarlet are going to train our pokemon," Violet sweatdropped slightly as she pushed the silver haired girl away.


	6. A New Journey

**Female's Revenge**

 **A New Journey**

 **One year later...**

Morning was a fresh start for all, the sun rises, the pidgey's chirping, but _that_ didn't help the girls mood one single bit.

"Vi, are you ready for your new journey at Kalos?" Luna asked crossing her arms.

Violet at the moment was packing her bags, and Vulpix was helping, she gave her a name 'Firestorm', well, she hoped that she'll live up up to that name, "Almost… but you're an elite, and you're going with me?"

"Yeah, you're my friend and all," Luna shrugged. "And our friend Alex(Ash) is coming with us, and he's the champion of Johto."

"Oh Arceus… I feel so out of the picture already, thanks," Violet said sarcastically as Firestorm hopped onto her shoulder. "Where's my favourite eevee?"

A happy cry came from outside, and a Sylveon pounced on her, "Hey Silver!"

"Never knew that you loved your eevee that much," Luna chuckled. "We have a Sylveon overload here."

"I love all my pokemon, they're my family," Violet said as she cuddled the two. "Isn't that right?"

"That's a fact, but unless you want to be late to register as a trainer and get your license, I probably won't just stand there," Luna joked as she saw the color drain from her face as she rushed out. "Classical."

* * *

"Hey Chooki, are you sure we've got this trainer thing?" Ceylan asked, they've been in the pokemon dimension for a year, they stayed with Lyra and Raven until today, the two pushed them to be official trainers.

"Come on, how bad will it be?" Chooki laughed nervously as they entered a building, a man with a lab coat came to greet them.

"I assume you're here to register your license and get your starter pokemon?" He asked.

"Yes… we are," Chooki said, with the two pushing him up front.

"Okay, this way," He said and walked further into the building, handing them each a pokedex like Kalos's. "These are your pokedex's, they contain every pokemon information and verifies your identity, just hold that camera onto a pokemon and click that button."

"Cool," Toxsa said as he clicked that button randomly, it said, 'No Pokemon In Sight'.

"Now choose your starters," The man said as three pokemon came out, a Froakie, a Chespin and a Fennekin came out.

"Hm…" Toxsa thought as he grabbed Chespin. "I choose you!"

They sweat dropped at the sight of the suffocating Chespin trying to break free of Toxsa's grasp.

"I'll take this weird-looking frog then!" Ceylan joked while Froakie got slightly annoyed.

"That's a Froakie," He explained awkwardly as Chooki pulled out his pokedex, which read, 'Registered as Chooki Mason'. He pointed it at Froakie and clicked the button, a female voice explained as Froakie's average photo wa projected on the expanded screen.

" _Froakie is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high. The bubbles on its chest and back protect it from attacks. Froakie may appear absentminded, but in truth it pays close attention to its surroundings at all times,"_ It explained, and Chooki pressed the 'more info button' again.

" _It is a water type pokemon, it is also known as the 'Bubble Frog Pokemon', this Froakie knows_ _ **Water Gun**_ _,_ _ **Tackle**_ _and_ _ **Double Team**_ _,"_ It continued as Chooki pointed it to the suffocating Chespin.

" _Chespin has a tough shell covering its head and back. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and doesn't worry about small details,"_ It explained. " _Chespin is a grass type, Chespin is also known as a 'Spiny Nut Pokemon', this Chespin knows_ _ **Vine Whip**_ _,_ _ **Tackle**_ _and_ _ **Pin Missle**_ _."_

"That's a lot of information," Toxsa said as he loosened the grip on Chespin, who was panting for air with it's tongue sticking out.

"No doubt about that," Ceylan yawned.

Chooki eye rolled at the two's stupidness and clicked on Fennekin, " _Fennekin can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its Trainer. Searing heat blows from its ears. This Pokémon loves to snack on twigs."_

"Twigs?" Chooki muttered as the explanation continued, " _Fennekin is a fire type, Fennekin is also known as a 'Fox Pokemon', this Fennekin knows_ _ **Scratch**_ _,_ _ **Ember**_ _,_ _ **Sunny Day**_ _and_ _ **Hidden Power**_ _."_

Chooki squated down to Fennekin, "I'm choosing you."

"Okay, boys," The man sweat dropped upon seeing that fiasco. "You can now begin your journey, here are your pokeballs, you can carry six at a time."

"Thanks, man!" Ceylan chirped as Froakie got on his shoulders, grabbed the pokeballs and burst out the building.

"Ceylan! Wait up!" Chooki yelled as he followed after.

* * *

"This forest is hot," Violet panted as she struggled to stay on her feet. "Why can't we use the normal road?"

"Vi, to be in sync with your pokemon, you must have a good body strength," Luna whistled as she walked with her hands in her pockets.

"I don't care, this is ridiculous," Violet moaned as Firestorm sat on her shoulders _asleep_.

Finally after hours of walking (or that's what Violet thinks), they've finally reached the Pokemon Center to register as a trainer.

"Okay, since Nyx's the champion, she helped you register your license and got your pokedex, it's limit increased from six to fifteen," Luna smirked as she saw Nyx yawning coming her way.

"Did I miss anything?" Diana(Nyx) asked yawning.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Violet asked.

Diana scratched her head, "Heh, heh…"

 **Last night, at the Champion's meeting…**

"Will you two stop fighting?!" Diana yelled at the two rampaging champions, Alain and Trip.

"You take that back!" Trip yelled.

"You take it first!" Alain yelled back. "Up for a battle?!"

"You bet!" Trip growled.

"Guys! Stop this!" Alex(Ash) yelled at them, trying to break them apart by running in the middle of them pushing them away from each other, but got knocked back, and he was literally heads over heels.

"Alex!" The rest yelled and tended to him, while the two started their non-stop battle.

"This has gone bonkers," Cynthia sighed.

 **Flashback end…**

"It didn't go well…" Diana moaned as she leaned on Luna. "Mental note, keep Alain and Trip away from each other at meetings…"

"Oh Arceus," Violet chuckled as she saw that flashback. "So the license was taken care of?"

"Yeah," Diana moaned. "You're ready for a journey!"

"But… where's Alex?" Luna asked looking around.

Diana pointed behind her, which was Alain and Alex supporting each other, "They're worn out…"

"We could see that…" Luna sweatdropped.

"Hey… sorry we're late," Alex yawned. "... why does my head hurt?"

Diana and Alain looked at each other, "... you don't want to know."

"Okay, let's do this!" Alex piped up.

"That's Ash alright," Alain sweatdropped.

* * *

When they walked through _another_ forest, which Violet moaned all they way along with Alain, they saw a white object on the ground.

"What's that?" Violet asked as Firestorm jumped off her shoulder, sniffing the object.

"It's an Alolan Vulpix, it's the same age as Firestorm... " Luna gasped. "But what is it doing here in Kalos?"

"We're pretty near Alola," Alain shrugged, then turned his attention back to the fallen pokemon. "It's hurt."

"We have to help her," Diana said as she tossed out her pokeball. "Audino, use **Heal Pulse**!"

"How many pokemon did you bring again?" Violet asked as she saw Diana put on a wrist-pokeball holder on her left arm.

"I don't know exactly," Diana shrugged as she looked at the Vulpix moving. "It's okay."

Firestorm slowly approached the white Vulpix, it looked at them confused.

"It's okay," Violet said softly as she moved closer. "We're not going to hurt you."

The Vulpix stop shivering and approached Violet slowly, she moved out her hand, which Vulpix nuzzled it.

"It's okay with us," Alain smiled. "It likes you."

"It does?" Violet asked as she watched her nuzzle her arm, which it stopped and gestured it's head to a pokeball. "You… want me to catch you?"

The Vulpix nodded, and Violet held out a pokeball at it's eye level, it high fived the button with it's paw and was engulfed by a red light.

The ball wobbled a few times before it had a 'Ding!', and sparkled flew off it, "I caught a Vulpix!"

"That was so awesome," Alex said clapping his hands. "You sure are a talented trainer!"

"Thanks," Violet said as she called Vulpix out.

"She's a ice type," Alain explained. "It'll become a fairy and ice type when it evolves."

"Cool," Violet said as Vulpix jumped onto her shoulder with Firestorm. "I'll name you… Snowstorm, how's that?"

" **Yes!"** It chirped, but Violet almost jumped.

"You can talk?!" Violet yelled.

"... you have the talents for aura too," Alex sweat dropped. "Come on, let's continue our journey!"

"Sure!" They all yelled.


	7. One Year Later

**Female's Revenge**

 **One Year Later**

"Vi, get up get up get up get up get up!" Luna yelled right next to her ear, which made her beyond annoyed.

"What's going on?! What the hell!" Violet yelled as she threw her pillow in her face. "How did you even get _in_ here?"

"One, I live here too, two, you may have left the door unlocked, three, teleport," Luna smirked. "We, have, a, meeting."

"Isn't that meeting for you elites and Diana _only_?" Violet groaned. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I have no idea whatsoever," Luna shrugged. "Things have changed."

In one year, a _lot_ of crap changed, Violet won the Kalos league, but lost to Alain, making her a pokemon master, Scarlet also participated, but also lost to Violet as well.

Diana has gotten more busy, because the Alola league is coming up! Every champion and elite has been invited to the league, which they've happily accepted, Alex and Serena's daughter started pokemon kindergarten and got a Pichu as her partner.

"Fine," Violet groaned as she pushed herself up from her bed. "For Arceus's sake…"

"Come on," Luna laughed. "Scar's here too, for some reason."

"Let me guess : Diana dragged her here from a heist," Violet said sarcastically.

"That's one thing, but you don't want to be late, do you?" Luna asked while she walked out of the door.

"Of course not," Violet said to herself as she rest her cheek on her palm, she looked at Snowstorm and Firestorm, who evolved to majestic Ninetails, with Firestorm still being a shiny one with it's tails blood red in color. "Arceus knows what's going on."

* * *

Diana was in her meeting room dealing with lot's of paperwork, most of them were fan mail from admirers and trainers, it wasn't a pleasant job, lucky her pokemon were there to help her.

"Geez, thanks guys for helping me out on this," Diana said gratefully while getting a headache from a letter that wrote 'Please marry me'. Her pokemon nodded in response.

" **Any time, Mistress,"** Lucario said as he used his aura to sigh multiple papers at a time.

Diana groaned mentally, "Lucario, if it wasn't for the headache I am going through, I'd tell you to stop calling me that, okay?"

" **Of course,"** Lucario replied chuckling.

"Dammit," Diana moaned as the door opened. "Hey Cynthia."

Dealing with paperwork, I see?" Cynthia asked looking at the pokemon helping out. "You'll get used to it."

Diana looked up with a sarcastic look in her eye, "Really? I've done this for six years straight; still no." She then noticed that Cynthia had the same eye bags as her. "Welcome to paperwork land."

"Sheesh, I _hate_ paperwork," Alain said walking in, basically dragging himself in. "I love battling, but paperwork's a different story."

"Tell me about it," Alex said supporting on Trip, but neither of them was good enough for a support system because they went through the same problem.

"Dang it, Serperior's going to get me for this for not training him for a while," Trip chuckled nervously.

They all sat down, almost slamming their heads on the table, which Diana failed to resist and slapped her face on the table, "I swear to Arceus that this is the worst."

"Where's the elites?" Alex groaned asking, slacking on his cushioned chair.

"Luna's… coming with Violet…," Diana moaned with her face still on the table. "And… Scarlet's… here in… the… kitchen!"

All of them sweatdropped due to her tiredness, but who are them to judge?

"Sorry I'm late!" Scarlet yelled as she burst through the door with some chocolate covered oran berries in her hand and slumped onto the chair next to Alain. "My Rapidash won't give me a break!"

"What's with the pokemon treats?" Trip asked.

"Oh these?" Scarlet asked, tossing them behind. "Nothing, just my pokemon have been _dying_ to eat these."

"That I can imagine," Cynthia sweatdropped.

"And Luna and Violet and where the hell are they?!" Diana growled, then calmed back down. "Sorry, I just need some sleep."

"Same here," All the champions groaned.

"We're here!" Luna said while dragging Violet in there. "Sorry we're late, but someone overslept."

"You'd never told me that I was involved in this meeting," Violet protested.

"It's okay, I…" Diana said but failed to continue as she started to doze off again, then snapped back. "Ah! Arceus dammit!"

"Sorry… we just need some sleep," Alex said as he turned his chair around and clipped the bridge of his nose.

"Let's just… get this done ASAP," Alain said already starting to doze off.

"Okay," Diana moaned, taking out some cases. "As we all know, that the Alola Tournament is coming up… so I have chose our new elites."

"Cool, but what does that have to do with me?" Violet and Scarlet both asked.

"Because… you two have been chosen," Luna continued as she tried to get Diana to wake up.

"What?!" The two yelled standing up, startling the pokemon and the champions.

Diana then moaned in her sleep, "Yeah… that's why we held this meeting, to… tell you that…"

"You're the new elites!" Luna finished for her as Diana almost fell off her chair, lucky Sylveon managed to support her.

"Okay, we'll announce you guys as elites at the tournament, but now we all need some rest," Alain yawned as he slowly walked out of the room.

"Guest rooms are down the hall," Luna reminded, supporting Diana to her room with Violet helping.

* * *

"Cool!" Ceylan gaped as he watched his Frogadier gets engulfed in a light blue light.

"It's evolving!" Chooki gasped as the light broke apart. "It's a Greninja!"

"Whoo yeah! We did it!" Ceylan yelled as he high fived Greninja. "Not bad for a new look."

"Are you guys ready for the Alola tournament?" Toxsa asked absentmindedly as he returned Chesnaught back to his pokeball.

"Hell yeah we are," Chooki smirked. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Woah! Long time no see Raven!" Alex said as he fist bumped the dark blue haired male.

"Where were you?" Diana asked.

"Off on a vaca," Amber chuckled. "It was relaxing."

"Yeah?" Alex and Diana both snarled playfully.

"And we were here working our heads off with paperwork!" Diana yelled.

"Not to mention with this tournament coming up!" Alex yelled.

Violet and Scarlet watched sweatdropping at a side watching that, this was when Luna noticed something, "Who's the fourth elite?"

Violet and Scarlet both thought, "We don't know."

"I guess Diana's got it covered," Luna shrugged as she walked on the elite podium with them.

"Now get on the podium! We'll finish this later!" Alex yelled playfully as he walked on the podium with the rest of the champions.

"That went well," Cynthia joked.

"Yeah," Diana rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hello, Nurse Joy, I'd like to register for the Alola Elimination Tournament," Chooki said as he walked at the counter, he saw a man with dark brown hair flirt with Nurse Joy, but earned a **Poison Jab** at the back and dragged away from his pokemon. "Okay…"

"Sure, now give me your pokedex's please," Nurse Joy said, regaining her composure. "You are now registered as Chooki Mason, Ceylon Jones, and Toxsa… good luck in the tournament! Your rooms are 237, in the fourteenth floor."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Toxsa said as he waltzed in the halls, but bumped into someone running through.

"Vi! Stop! The opening ceremony's almost starting!"

"Crap!"

"... Violet?" Chooki asked turning around, the same time as Violet did.

"Why are you here?" Violet asked in a cold tone, pausing in her tracks. " _How_ are you here?"

"I could say the same," Ceylan asked crossing his arms.

"You're participating in the tournament?" Chooki asked. "Are you?"

"That isn't something you need to know," Violet said walking past them. "Snowstorm! Firestorm! We have to go now!"

"Who-" Toxsa asked, then two Ninetails ran passed him. "What are those pokemon?"

Chooki dropped his jaw as he saw the two different Ninetails nuzzling Violet affectionately, "Those are Ninetails… they're extremely rare… especially the white one."

"Luna, we're coming!" Violet said as she returned the two. "Wait up!"

"Hurry up or Diana will be mad!" Luna said as she dragged Violet to the entrance.

"Oh crap!" Violet said as she dashed for it.

* * *

"This is so awesome!" Toxsa exclaimed as he saw the size of the crowd.

" **Welcome everybody, to the one and only Alola Elimination League!"** Mr Goodshow yelled excitedly. " **And now, we welcome the champions of the different regions!"**

The crowd cheered uncontrollably when the podiums rose.

"That _is_ a crowd," Trip sweatdropped as he saw the amount of people.

" **Welcome to our humble region,"** Diana said coolly, but panicked inside because this is the first tournament held in her region. " **And welcome all challengers from across all regions!"**

Cheers of excitement immediately filled the stadium, so loud that you couldn't even hear yourself think.

" **And first, we were able to invite the champions of all the regions to participate,"** Diana sweatdropped slightly. " **Please give them a big welcome, for the first champion, Champion of Kalos, Alain!"**

"This is beserk," Alain smiled awkwardly for the crowd, mentally cursing himself of being here in the first place; battling in front of crowds is one thing, but this is… bonkers.

" **And next, our one and only… Champion of Sinnoh! Please welcome Cynthia!"** Diana yelled, also cursing herself of those stupid lines. " **And the Champion of Johto and Unova!"**

"This is crazy," Alex sweatdropped as he saw the crowd on his rising podium.

Trip facepalmed, "Oh Arceus."

"I have never seen such a crowd," Cynthia gulped.

" **And now… we welcome the Elites of Johto! Please welcome Luna Lunamoon, Raven and Amber!"** Diana cried mentally for her voice, it's going to hurt later, a lot.

Someone shouted from the crowd, "Where's the fourth elite?"

" **Well, I am the fourth elite of Johto, along with Sinnoh, Kanto and Kalos,"** Diana replied smirking. " **But now we have the champion of Alola!"**

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, and more fucking crap," Scarlet panicked under the podium when she heard that. "I can't… breathe!"

"R-relax…" Violet gulped, she tried to calm Scarlet down but she's in the same situation. "I can't take it! Help!"

"... relax," Serena sweatdropped. "Actually, I'm also nervous…"

" **Please welcome… Scarlet! Our first Elite!"**

"I'm going to suffocate," Scarlet panicked as she walked on.

" **And… Serena!"**

"Serena?!" Alex yelled, the rest of the champions and elites had the same reaction. "What?!"

"Sorry, Alex, but Diana told me to keep it a secret!" Serena smiled.

" **And the third elite… Violet!"** Diana continued, a few gasps were heard in the crowd, but she shrugged it off. " **And Luna Lunamoon!"**

"Talk about lucky-you're-not-dead-yet," Scarlet said sarcastically.

"I know," Diana smiled tiredly while covering the head of the mike. " **Okay, now we're going to start the tournament… with a mock battle!"**

"Holy shit," Violet's jaw dropped. "Please not me, please not me…"

" **Champions, choose the first champion or elite!"**

Screens appeared in front of the champions and the elites, and they all pressed one of the buttons and disappeared.

Diana did the same, when everyone was done, she called out the scores.

" **So… we have a result! It's Alain versus… Trip!"** Diana almost fainted when she read it. "We're gonna die."

"No!" Alex cried mentally, one, is because he didn't get it, two, hope he's prepared to get hurt again, maybe at least.

"Sheesh, that was crazy," Violet sighed of relief.

"Serperior, let's go!"

"Charizard, I choose you!"

" **Match, begin!"**


	8. Shadow Seeping Through

**Female's Revenge**

 **Shadow Seeping Through**

When Violet was introduced as an elite, there were three boys astonished, shocked, stunned… all together.

"S-s-s-s-she's an elite?!" Chooki yelled out, but most of his voice was drown out by the yells of excitement from other trainers.

Ceylan left his jaw open, the snapped back to reality, "No freaking way…"

"... are my eyes deceiving me?!" Toxsa rubbed his eyes again and again, then pinched his face. "This… is not a dream."

"Well, Arceus dammit," Chooki cursed running a hand through his hair, sighing.

* * *

"Serperior, use **Dragon Tail** to throw Charizard off balance!" Trip called the first move, starting off the intense battle, Serperior's tail glowed blue, aiming for Charizard's legs.

"Fly up, Charizard!" Alain called out, "Use **Flamethrower** from the sky!"

A wave of flames emerged from the orange dragon-like pokemon's mouth, aiming right smack at Serperior's face.

Seeing that it'll be a super effective move, he called his own counter attack, "Counter it with **Leaf Storm**!"

Serperior gave it's own battle cry, and launched a flurry of leaves at the **Flamethrower** , both attacks making contact exploding in the air, yet also colliding each other out, creating lot's of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the two pokemon stood there unfazed by the powerful attacks, the urge for battling rose in their trainer's hearts.

Alain reached for his key stone, tapping it and creating four rainbow beams shooting out from the stone, the beams connected with the key stone on Charizard's collar, starting the mega evolution, "Charizard, mega evolve!"

When the light cleared once again, Charizard evolved into a Mega Charizard X, increasing it's power and stamina by 50%.

"Holy crap, this is not going to end well," Diana facepalmed along with the other champions and elites.

"Let's hope we'll live through this one…" Violet said sweat dropping, stonifying.

"Yeah…" Scarlet was also in the same mood with Violet.

"Use **Dragon Tail** once again, Serperior!" Trip called out another attack, his tail glowed blue once again and aimed for Charizard.

Alain was not fazed by the sudden attack, instead he called out a counter move, "Use **Seismic Toss**!"

Trip's eyes widen in realisation, trying to stop the attack, "Serperior, get out of there!"

But Charizard still managed to hold onto his tail and lifted that massive grass snake in the air, he spun Serperior around like a rag doll and threw him on the ground creating a crater on the battlefield.

"Serperior!" Trip yelled out, Serperior slowly but surely rose, it still took damage from an attack like that.

" **Both Champions, stop your attacks, the time limit is up,"** Mr Goodshow announced, giving Diana a mental break, " **It's a tie!"**

"Aw, better luck next time Serperior, return," Serperior gave him a grateful nod as the red beam surrounded him.

"You did great, get some rest," Alain scratched his head as he recalled Charizard, who returned to normal.

When the two got back from the battlefield, the saw the champions and the elites hiding behind a psychic shield that Alex, Luna and Raven put up, they sweat dropped seeing _that_ sight.

"What's going on with you guys?" Alain asked.

"You're the one to say," Violet groaned.

" **And for the second battle… Champions and Elites, make your choice-"**

"Wait!" Violet yelled, remembering something, the group looked at her confused, but Luna, Scarlet and Diana knew what was going on.

" **I have a new proposal from our Elite Violet Nash,"** Diana said through her own mike. " **That she'll choose her opponent from the trainer's section."**

Upon that, the trainers grew wild, they all wanted to fight the elites, and now they had a slim chance.

"I choose… Chooki Mason," Violet said with an evil smirk on her face, unoticable by the crowd, but visible to her friends.

" **Where is Chooki Mason?"** Diana asked, a hand rose from the crowd, the trainers cleared a path for him.

"I'm here," Chooki said with a grim face.

" **Okay, so the battle between Violet and Chooki will now begin, this is a three-on-three match, begin!"**

Chooki smirked victoriously as he tossed out a pokeball, "Delphox, game on!"

Violet smirked too, just because of his stupidness, "... Milotic, time to shine."

"When did she get a Milotic again?" Luna asked.

"Actually that Milotic joined her after she saved it, when we crossed that river," Diana thought. "It's a killing machine now."

"Delphox, use **Psybeam**!" Chooki called the first attack, starting the battle once again.

Delphox immediately shot a colorful beam right at the serpent snake pokemon, who didn't flinch at the attack.

"Use **Mirror Coat** ," Violet ordered calmly.

Milotic's body got covered in a silver coat, the **Psybeam** made contact with it, but it yawned when the attack deflected back at Delphox.

"Dodge it!" Chooki called out, he looked at the smoking area where the **Psybeam** hit, it was also where Delphox stood a second ago.

"Use **Taunt** ," Violet smirked, which Milotic used her tail to do a 'Come at me bro' pose, which made Delphox growl.

"Stay calm, Delphox," Chooki groaned. "And use **Flamethrower**!"

"Dodge it," Violet said, reading a book and sitting on a chair that absolutely came out of nowhere, she didn't even bat an eyelid when the attack ran next to her. "And knock that Delphox out of it's misery with **Attract** and **Water Pulse**."

"She is so toying with him right now," Diana crossed her arms sweat dropping at her VIP box, which she happily got into.

"Tell me about it," Alex yawned sitting on a couch, watching the match on TV.

Hearts came flying to Delphox, who undoubtedly _is_ a male, made contact and made it go all lovey-dovey for Milotic.

"Delphox, snap, out, of, it!" Chooki yelled dumbstruck of the attack, but before Delphox even realised, he was hit by a super-effective move and it was a one hit KO.

" **Delphox is unable to battle, the winner is Milotic!"**

"Delphox return," Chooki groaned as he returned the fox pokemon and mouthed thanks. "Haxorus, game on!"

"... a Haxorus," Violet said rising from her chair and tossing away her book, she returned Milotic and tossed out another pokeball. "Silver, show them who's boss!"

"Ha! How can that puny little thing beat Haxorus?!" Toxsa yelled and laughed from the crowd followed by Ceylan.

"We'll see," Violet yawned and began to sleep standing up.

"Haxorus, use **Dragon Rage**!" Chooki yelled, a green bolt of energy was formed in his mouth, and launched it towards Sylveon.

The attack hit Silver dead on, but she still stood there elegantly, she didn't even dodge without any orders from its trainer.

" **Dragon Rage** again!" Chooki called, it hit again, but Sylveon was still standing.

Diana burst out laughing in the VIP box, "Such an idiot! Sylveon's a fairy type, for Arceus's sake!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Scarlet laughed clutching her sides she hit the table constantly she could sooth the laughter a little. "I… can't… stop laughing!"

"Wow, you really don't know?" Violet asked, sitting down in mid air, thanks to her psychic. "Sylveon's a fairy type."

"And?" Chooki asked.

"Fairy types are immune to dragon type moves, genius," Violet rolled her eyes. "Syl, use **Swift** to end this battle."

Silver's feelers glowed and launched a army of stars to Haxorus, which he didn't have time to dodge, and it was also a one hit KO.

" **Haxorus is unable to battle, Sylveon wins! Trainer, please choose your final pokemon!"**

"Haxorus… return," Chooki clenched his teeth. "Charizard, game on!"

"He has a Charizard too?" Alex and Alain both raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, FYI, you're not the only people that has a Charizard; okay?" Luna chuckled.

"Silver, thanks a lot," Violet smiled as she returned Sylveon, "Snowstorm, time to shine!"

"Did she just choose a pokemon with a type disadvantage?" Toxsa asked.

Ceylan scratched his own head, "She did… that Ninetail's an ice type… and ice is weak against fire types like Charizard… maybe Chooki's gonna win this one…"

"Alright Charizard, use **Flamethrower**!" Chooki yelled again, a wave of flames launched towards the ice and fairy type.

"Dodge it and use **Blizzard**!" Violet yelled, a freezing wind was released from Snowstorm's mouth, freezing Charizard's legs.

"Oh no Charizard!" Chooki yelled. "Break free with **Steel Wing**!"

"Oh no you don't!" Violet yelled back. "Get him with **Hyper Beam**!"

"How can your Ninetails use that move?!" Chooki yelled as he saw the attack hit its target dead on.

"Intense training, I've been able to push my pokemon pass their move-limit," Violet smirked as the smoked cleared, but her jaw almost dropped when she saw the results. "It's still standing."

When the smoke fully cleared, Charizard stood there badly injured, radiating a dark aura.

"A-a… shadow pokemon," Diana gasped as she ran to the open podium. "Goodshow! Call off this match! Now!"

"What's… going on?" Violet asked, being an aura and a psychic user , she is able to see the dark aura around Charizard's body. "Don't… tell me…"

"Vi! Get out of there!" Luna yelled and rose from her seat; shadow pokemon are extremely dangerous, it only happens when a remaining shadow aura floating around find it's pokemon host, it's not likely to happen, but when is does… the pokemon attacks everything and everyone around it.

It might even kill the opponent's pokemon… and the trainer.

"This match is over! That pokemon is dangerous!" Diana yelled out to the crowd. "Chooki Mason, recall your pokemon this instance!"

"W-what?" Chooki asked, but obeyed grabbing his pokeball, unexpectedly, again, Charizard refused to go in it's pokeball. "Charizard return- he won't get back!"

"This is bad!" Alex yelled. "We have to get that pokemon in his pokeball, or-"

"- he will destroy us all," Luna finished with a grave face.

"Vi! Listen to me! Get Snow back in and run for it!" Diana yelled behind the border of the trainer's spectator hallway. "Chooki, you too!"

"Vi, listen to her!" Scarlet yelled from the VIP box. "It's dangerous!"

Charizard launched his most powerful **Flamethrower** he can muster, it was way more powerful for the shadow-aura enhanced his power, he fired it everywhere, the shields at the spectators

Didn't work because that was destroyed by him first.

"Charizard!" Chooki yelled, "Stop this!"

But he took no notice at his trainer's calls, he fired, the aura and psychic users panicked, because they can't get out the VIP box in time to pull out a shield to stop that attack from hitting.

Violet closed her eyes to wait for the inevitable, instead… it never came.

She reopened her eyes and saw Diana… standing in the middle of the battlefield holding up a shield around the stadium, and I mean the entire stadium from the attack

"Vi, get back in there!" She called out to her painfully.

"I can't just leave you!" Violet protested.

"Vi," Diana called out, and smiled weakly. "It's my region, Vi, it's my job to protect this place."

"Diana…" Violet said hesitantly. "I…" Before she can finish, a bright light engulfed everyone's sights and a yell of pain was heard.

"Diana!" Everyone called out.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

One of the things that they all hated most, was the hospital.

Needles, machines, the smell of disinfectant ointment in the air… a hospital isn't always rainbows and sunshine.

What they really hated most of visiting the hospital, was to wait for a hurt friend, she may die or live, her chances of living are holding on a thread.

"It's all my fault," Violet sobbed as she sat at the bench outside the patient's room.

Serena, Scarlet and Luna comforted her, sitting next to her, "It isn't… blame the shadow aura, not you."

"If it wasn't for Chooki's Charizard… we would be in the tournament right now." Luna sighed. "But we can't blame him either, it wasn't his fault."

"... you're right…" Violet sighed. "But… will she be… okay?"

"She… used almost all of her aura… from a sudden move like that… she didn't charge it up properly… she… forced her aura to work…" Luna turned her head away. "I-I… don't know…"

"Is she hurt…?" Serena asked.

"She's fine… physically, it's her aura state... we're worried about…" Alex came and bit his lower lip. "If we don't do something… soon… she'll…"

"Well, Arceus dammit it's my fault!" Violet yelled. "I should have never challenged _Mason_ and this happened! It's all because of my stupid idea to get revenge on them!"

"Hey, Diana helped you this far, you're not going to give up, are you?" Scarlet asked. "Plus, she still holds the life-and-death of my world."

"She's too stubborn to die," Luna said.

"... but how can we help her…?" Violet asked weakly and slumped back in her chair.

"We… can't," Alex sighed. "It depends on how much she used and will her body recover… it's… up to her."

"Oh Arceus," Serena cursed. "And the tournament's postponed to a few months later."

"I can imagine the headline, 'Alola Champion In Peril'," Violet groaned.

* * *

"It's all my fault," Chooki moaned as he sat on his room bed.

"Dude, if it wasn't for Violet to challenge you, you won't be like… _this_ now!" Toxsa yelled. "She played from the beginning!"

"But whose Charizard was it?" Chooki snapped. "Maybe… we should apologise…"

"Last time we tried I got slapped in my stomach," Ceylan groaned. "But yeah… I think we should."

They walked down the lift and saw Violet and her friends walked past them slowly, their eyes were bloodshot, and tears still streamed down her face.

"Let's get something to eat, we haven't eaten for a day," Scarlet suggested, trying to lighten the mood a bit, "Diana wouldn't want to see us like this."

"I-I… guess you're right," Violet sniffed.

"Violet," Chooki called out, she turned around looking at him with no emotion.

"What?" She asked in a monotone voice, a little cracked.

"I just want to say… I'm… sorry for what happened," Chooki sighed, expecting for her to yell at him, but she just nodded.

"I know," She said softly, supporting Luna, "And I forgive you… all of it."

* * *

"... she's not doing great, is she…?" Alain asked in the hospital next to Diana's sick-bed.

"No," Amber sighed. "Her aura is still weak, _very_ weak."

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do…?" Cynthia asked, looking at the pale Diana, she was no aura expert or user, but she can tell when someone's aura is very, very weak.

"I'm afraid not," Raven groaned. "Damn that random shadow-aura, what was it doing there anyway?!"

"I guess… Chooki Mason must have… lived in guilt and hate for a long time… and I've heard that Violet and Chooki… had a bad past…" Alex moaned slumping on the chair. "Plus… I think Vi's figured it out by now."

"Well, Diana if you die on us now, you won't be able to prank Amber and Raven again," Trip joked bitterly, forcing out a weak smile. "Seriously, hang in there…"

* * *

"... I need fresh air," Violet said walking out of the cafeteria.

"Stay safe," Luna sighed.

She walked out of the pokemon center and found Chooki dazing on a garden bench, she walked over to him and sat next to him, "Hey."

Chooki snapped back to reality, "Oh, hey. What are you doing here…?"

"Getting some fresh air," Violet sighed softly. "I'm… sorry for treating you guys like that…"

"It's nothing," Chooki shook his head. "I forgive you for that…"

"... I can't believe what happened," Violet sobbed a little. "It's really all my fault…"

"VI, it's not-"

"No, it's mine, I made you guys live in guilt for what happened and that damn shadow-aura came! It's all mine!" Violet yelled. "I should have seen it coming."

" **No you can't,"** A familiar voice said in her head.

" **Diana…?"** Violet asked softly. " **Aren't you…"**

" **Vi, I know I'm at the edge of dying just… I don't know if I can make it this time…"** Diana sighed mentally. " **If I'm really gone… stay safe and… good luck."**

" **You're not giving up, are you?"** Violet asked back.

" **I never give up,"** She replied, with a hint of sadness. " **You all expect me to return… so I'll do my best…"**

" **Good, because the Diana I know never gives up without a fight,"** Violet replied.

With that the connection broke, she snapped back to reality and found Chooki staring at her.

"You okay?" Chooki asked.

"Yeah, just… she reached me… through our bond… she's going to fight," Violet smiled and embraced Chooki. "I'm so glad you're my friend."

Chooki returned the hug slowly, "Me too."


	9. Back In The Game

**Female's Revenge**

 **Back In The Game**

"... so how's Beni and Gen?" Violet asked absentmindedly, with heavy eye bags under her violet eyes.

It has been weeks since Diana fell in a coma, every aura users say that she'll die eventually… but Violet wasn't going to give up hope… not yet.

Scarlet grew more distant to everyone outside, she'd often lock herself in her room from everyone, she wouldn't eat unless Luna had to teleport herself in her room and strangle her.

Well, Luna wasn't any better, she spent more time with her pokemon and in _paperwork_ , but everybody knows that she's using work to suppress her emotion.

"They're okay, it's been a year since I've seen them," Chooki sighed.

"And Quarton?" Violet yawned from lack of sleep.

Chooki's eyes grew wide, "Oh crap! I've forgot about it!"

"You, did, what?!" Violet yelled, standing up and slamming the table in the process. "But how are you going to go there anyway?!"

"... Quarton portal device," Chooki shrugged.

Violet was dumbstruck, "You bring it everywhere you go, don't you?"

"Yeah and, we haven't used it in a long time… so we can teleport multiple people at once," Chooki chuckled nervously.

She clipped the bridge of her nose in annoyance and disbelief, slumping back to her chair, "I will never ever understand boys."

"You've been one for at least a year," Chooki pointed out, earning a glare from her.

"But I'm not _actually_ one am I?" Violet snapped right back into his face. "Plus, girls _are_ stronger than boys."

" _Not_ ," Chooki growled playfully.

"Uh, can I recall that last time we saved your asses?" Violet thought. "Oh yeah… I've even been able to knock Cey out of his wits!"

"Can you stop bringing _that_ up?" Chooki moaned.

"It's the fact, Chooks'," Violet smirked.

"And stop calling me that," Chooki stated in high annoyance.

"... do you want to go to Quarton or _not_?" Luna and Scarlet suddenly appeared behind them, which absolutely makes no sense whatsoever.

"Aren't you two…" Violet asked, but was cut off by Scarlet.

"Hey, I'm not going to let this stop me am I?"

"Yeah, even so, Di' wouldn't want us to see us like this," Luna shrugged and held her dark blue core in her hand. "Where are the two pinheads?"

"Training…" Chooki said sweat dropping, girls can be stronger than boys.

"Now get their sorry asses over here, dammit," Violet rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Who dragged us here?!" Valorn yelled as he dodged another flying laser.

"Ha, ha, it's your job to protect Quarton," Midnight rolled her eyes inside her helmet gliding in the air.

Since they left, Vanetta and Dromus had a hard time keeping in line, Vilius eventually took over and kept them prisoners, the Corekai has fallen, and when they got here, it was _not_ a pretty sight to see.

Now thousands of Corrupted are going after them, and… the three boys are having a really hard time staying alive.

"... who told you to abandon your post?" Shadow snapped, dealing with multiple Corrupted with ease. "And… I quit as a knight, _remember_?"

"... please don't start that whole fiasco again," Tributon moaned. "I'm not getting a sword in my neck!"

"If you don't quit yapping about it," Shadow rolled her eyes.

Poisious rolled her own eyes hearing them exchange criticisms, for being a goofball as she is, she has times that are serious and focused.

"Incoming missile!" Midnight yelled from the sky, taking out Corrupted from there, and was able to spy the attacks incoming.

"When did they have missiles?!" Lydendor yelled.

"We were gone for a year, genius," Tributon mocked back.

When all of the commotion was happening, Vanetta and Dromus have been watching…

"T-they… came back," Vanetta smiled weakly under her helmet, tired and hurt from being Vilius's prisoners. "After a… year…"

"I told you… they'll eventually come back," Dromus sighed.

"Aren't those… wait… they're not killing each other…?" Vanetta gaped, what has happened between them since they last met? And where have they been?

"Well it's better this way… isn't it?" Dromus sat back down leaning on the shield that's keeping them prisoners.

"But… will they live through _this_?" Vanetta asked, worried.

Before Dromus can answer, a flash of light appeared behind them, "Of course they will."

"Shadox?" They asked spontaneously.

"You two look miserable," Shadox said squatting to their eye level. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"How did you even get in here?" Dromus asked.

Shadox tilted her head, "Uh, I can beat you in three seconds flat with you in full power, does _that_ answer your question?"

Dromus facepalmed, "Where were you guys for the past year?"

"... I'll explain later, hold on," Shadox's eyes glowed bright blue and in a flash, Dromus and Vanetta were outside the battlefield.

"What in the…" Vanetta was dumbstruck, ducking to avoid a laser flying past her.

"Vanetta! Dromus! Where did you two come from?!" Shadow asked, running to them. "Wait, you're not mind-controlled… are you?"

"No… Shadox just-"

"Shadox?!" Midnight yelled descending from the sky. "She's… not supposed to be here… much less! She's not even supposed to be awake!"

"What do you mean?" Dromus asked. "She was standing right in front of us just now…"

Midnight and Shadow looked at each other stunned, then Poisious broke the silence after hearing their entire conversation.

"... she's… in a dying state."

Vanetta and Dromus's jaw dropped in their helmets, "A-are you sure…?"

"She… wasn't meant to… live," Midnight sighed raising her head slightly. "Oh Arceus what did she do?!"

"Come again?" Vanetta asked, for not understanding the curse.

"Nothing, just…" Midnight facepalmed "Ah! She's so reckless!"

While all of _that_ was happening, Granox and Slyger have been planning something… something big.

A _canon_ was brought out, aimed for _them_ , but they didn't notice whatsoever because they were busy _yelling_ at each other's faces.

Slyger would smirk if he had a mouth, but he said his old signature 'catchphrase', "Say goodbye, knights!"

The canon loaded up with energy, and fired a massive red beam right to them.

* * *

Shadox sat on the tip of Vilius's fortress, dazing to the blood-red sky, trying to recalculate what happened when she was under.

"... Arceus dammit," She cursed, playing with her wrist needles.

After saving Dromus and Vanetta, she was quite bored, she knew that her friends could handle themselves, especially when their friendship is fixed; but where on Quarton are the guardians?!

"Meh, guess they think 'The balance isn't fully corrupted yet'," She said to herself again, but something caught her eye, a canon. 'They sure have improved.'

Then she noticed that Vanetta and Dromus are yelling at her friends, and _they_ were yelling back, "... what the hell."

She then noticed the canon was charging up, at them, but they were too busy yelling at each other to notice it, she shook her head and sighed, "Well, guess I have to do all the work." And she disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"... HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS?!" Midnight yelled to the top of her lungs as she saw the blast fly to them, Shadox came in at the last second and pulled up a shield…

"You're not my mom!" Shadox yelled back, "Plus! I needed to stretch myself!"

Shadow facepalmed, "Even so…"

"Uh… yeah, I've been worse," Shadox shrugged not making any eye contact.

"How did you even wake up?" Midnight asked.

* * *

"For Arceus's sake you guys, I can handle my own self!" Diana yelled in protest in her mind world, at her sisters and friends.

"... you know that doesn't make any sense to us," Sapphire clipped the bridge of her nose. "Even so, how can you not contact us?"

"Stuck up much?" Rose asked, crossing her arms in disbelief. "You were dying!"

"I was not!" Diana pouted.

"... doesn't look like it," Raven yawned.

"Raven, how are you even here anyway?!" Diana yelled at them, "Wait, Alex! Don't tell me… oh for fuck's sake…"

"Lucario helped," Alex shrugged. "Plus, we couldn't just let you die, can we?"

"We're here to help," Emerald said sweatdropping. "If it wasn't for your signature growing unbelievably weak, Rose found out through her magic balance that she shares with you… and don't ask me how Alex and Raven found out…"

"WTF," Diana groaned. "I am capable of helping myself, thank you very much." She turned her head crossing her arms pouting. "Besides, Vi and Chooks' friendship was mended, no harm done!"

"And you did this just for _that_?" Sapphire facepalmed. "I will never understand you like how Alex's 'Pikachu' like ketchup…"

"How did you even know that?" Raven and Alex both asked.

"... secret," Emerald and Sapphire said spontaneously.

"We're, here, to, help, you, like, it, or, not," Rose said each word determinedly.

Diana sighed of their stubbornness, "Just do it before I change my mind."

* * *

"Heh, let's just say I'm giving Alex and Raven a smackdown later," Shadox chuckled nervously. "And Rose and Emerald _and_ Sapphire."

"Okay…" Poisious said sarcastically.

A flash of light engulfed them, and they were back in the pokemon center, luckily no one was there.

"Well, saves the trouble for paparazzi," Luna shrugged, walking towards the cafeteria _again_ and slumped on the chair with Scarlet following.

Beni and Gen were here too… confused with the situation, "Where are we?"

Violet and Diana scratched their heads looking on how to explain, in the end it was Violet who spoke up, "... the… pokemon universe…"

The two looked at her confused, "Poke-what?"

"How are we going to explain this…" Diana slapped her hand on her face, moaning, then a stupid idea came to her mind, "Vi! Up for a three-on-three battle? Or are you too afraid to accept it?"

Violet growled playfully, "Why you! You're going down!"

"We'll see about that!" Diana ran from Violet's mock-punches playfully. "You're so on!"

"Battle…?" Beni asked, completely unaware of the situation like Violet when she first reached here. "Pokemon…? Gen, you following this…?"

"Nope," Gen shrugged. "Might as well see."

* * *

"This is a three-on-three battle between Elite Violet Nash and Champion Diana Jones! Mega evolving is allowed, items are not allowed in battle! Both sides can substitute pokemon at will! Begin!" Amber announced at the training field.

Violet and Diana both smirked out of confidence and held to pokeballs in their hands, "Sylveon! Take the stage!" In a flash of blue light, the fairy eeveelution materialised and gave a cute yawn, cuddling Diana.

"Aw!" Beni's eyes sparkled.

Violet tossed her own pokeball in the air, "Umbreon! Burn them down!" In another flash of blue light, the dark eeveelution materialised and yawned as well, smirking at Sylveon.

 _Finally, a worthy opponent!_

Sylveon stood her own ground and smirked back at her friend, _May the best eeveelution win._

"Umbreon, use **Shadow Ball**!" Violet called, smirking as she saw Umbreon launching a dark purple orb of dark energy at Sylveon.

Diana didn't hesitate to call out a counter move, "Counter with your own **Shadow Ball**!" Sylveon heeded its trainer's orders and also formed a dark purple orb of energy.

The two attacks collided cancelling each other out, they knew each of them weren't going to back down.

Violet smirked again, going for the offensive, "Use **Double Team** and **Dark Pulse**!"

Umbreon nodded at her, and started charging for Sylveon with multiple images of itself appearing, following the second move, all of the images charged a purple beam of energy towards the fairy eeveelution.

"Dodge it!" Diana called our, once Sylveon dodged all the **Dark Pulses** that was sent by Umbreon, she had to do something with the fakes, "Use **Fairy Wind** to sweep the copies away!"

"Well, crap," Violet smiled nervously. 'Now I've done it.'

"Use **Giga Impact**!" Diana yelled, she watched as Sylveon's body began to glow white and pink, launching itself towards Umbreon with it's speed.

"Umbreon, jump out of the way! Use **Iron Tail** when it gets close!" Violet called as Umbreon pushed himself in the air with it's tail glowing silver, she did a midair somersault and slammed it on Sylveon.

"Sylveon!" Diana called out in worry, but seeing Sylveon shook the **Iron Tail** like it was dust, Diana used eye contact to ask Sylveon something… she nodded.

She smirked and reached her hand into her long silver scarf, and took out a golden necklace with a rainbow stone with a mega symbol in it, Sylveon used her feelers to reveal the mega stone hidden in her chest bow.

"Sylveon…" Diana tapped the necklace stone, and four beams of rainbow appeared connecting to Sylveon's, she began to be engulfed in a bright light, until… "Mega evolve!"

The light broke apart and revealed a Mega Sylveon, her paws had extra bows each, a white fur cape was hanging from her bow neck, she also had white, blue and pink fairy wings on her back.

"Wow…" Beni looked in awe.

"Oh Arceus," Violet ran a hand through her hair. "I never knew… Sylveon could Mega Evolve!"

"Use **Swift**!" Diana called out the last blow, the attack was so fast that Violet didn't have time to even tell Umbreon to dodge, the attack was slapped into Umbreon's face.

"Wow, " Amber gaped. "Umbreon is unable to battle! Sylveon wins! Violet, please send out your next pokemon!"

Violet looked at Sylveon dumbstruck, she eventually reached for Umbreon's pokeball and returned her, "Return! You did great, thanks."

DIana also returned Sylveon, which cuddled Diana before she went in her pokeball, "I'll play with you later, okay? Return."

Violet reached for a pokeball and tossed it in the air, "Milotic! Go for it!"

"Luxray, take the stage!" Diana called.

"... Vi's gonna lose so bad," Chooki said sweat dropping.

"Yeah, type disadvantage _and_ the Champion," Toxsa agreed.

"Use **Bulldoze**!" Violet called again, Diana now realised that Milotic can use ground type moves… damn.

(I really don't know how Bulldoze looks like, you have to search it up yourself… sorry)

"Counter with **Electro Ball**!"

* * *

"Violet is out of usable pokemon, so the winner is Diana!" Amber called.

"That was close," Diana shrugged, then got a headache for more problems coming. "Vi, _explain_ to Beni and Gen, I have _another_ meeting and _more_ paperwork… and I guess they're pretty weak from Quarton, get some Oran Berry tea for them. And _don't_ wake me up in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Sure," Luna sweatdropped at her sudden change of attitude.

"Uh huh," Violet seconded that motion, then turned to her friends. "How am I going to tell them…"

 **I am not ending the story people, I don't know about you, but this is** _ **not**_ **the ending.**

 **You understand me?**

 **Good. Peace out.**


	10. Trying To Live a Normal Life

**Female's Revenge**

 **Trying To Live a Normal Life**

 **Okay, here's a few reviews that I will answer, just before we start the story :**

 **Melissa'sHere :** Hey girl! Thank you for supporting me all this way! And if you spam my inbox, I _will_ kill you with kindness.

 **tenkaicute0133 :** Thank you for the compliment! But… is _that_ really Miku? I have never seen the series in my country, and it's not popular! It's my favorite show too!

 **MCUtuberFanGal :** You're awesome too!

 **Guest :** … I will be continuing that story in another story, thanks.

* * *

"Alex, Trip, Alain, Cynthia… tell me when this thing is over," Diana yawned as one of her hand supported her head on the table.

"Wake up," Alex poked her hand with a finger sweat dropping. "Hey."

"Give her a break, she just woke up from a coma," Cynthia crossed her arms.

"Yeah, she slept for a few days," Alex huffed. "Come on!"

"FYI, your aura thing," Trip stated. "And… we all need sleep too you know. And it's three in the morning!"

"What's… this meeting about?" Alain groaned, massaging his temples. "Is it about the tournament?"

"I think it is," Alex shrugged. "But Diana here, is the one that organised it."

"You try handling multi-world invasions, deal with alien crisis', _paperwork_ and handling a fucking tournament," Diana groaned in her sleep. "Yeah, I've thought so."

"So… we'll talk about this later?" Alain asked, perking up.

"Of course we are! I'm going to bed!" Alex made a dash for the door, followed by Alain and Trip, leaving the two girls sweat dropping.

"Boys," They moaned.

* * *

"Where's… Shadox?" Beni asked, not knowing her real name.

"Her real name is Diana, in this world anyway," Violet shrugged, petting her Ninetails. "Hey Snow, why don't you go train with Silver and Milotic?"

Snowstorm nodded and skipped out of the door happily with a sea serpent and a fairy eeveelution following after.

"... explain. Now," Gen demanded, but sweatdropped seeing an eevee trip and used his face as a landing pad, that eevee's the only male one, making every eevee and eeveelution go after it.

Violet scratched her head to think of an reasonable explanation, "Um… these… creatures, are pokemon, and… trainers… catch them to battle… other trainers… with pokemon they've caught… you catch a pokemon with a pokeball… but you have to battle it first…"

She groaned in frustration thinking of how to explain more, Gen and Beni sweatdropped again.

"Then you challenge a gym… each region has eight gyms… when you win a gym, you get a badge, when you got all eight badges, you can participate in the tournament held by that region… if you win you can challenge the Elites, if you beat them, you will face the Champion!" Violet panted after thinking of all of that.

"So… you just go out and battle _and_ catch pokemon? As a kid? Sounds dangerous," Beni shrugged.

Violet groaned in total frustration, this was going to take a _long_ time.

* * *

"Oh, that's how," Beni finally said, Firestorm had to come in and support Violet after _that._ And it's already three in the morning, yet they have no sense of sleep.

"So, who're the Elites? They're pretty powerful," Gen said, after Violet getting sick of explaining and just showed the video of 'Explaining Elites and Champion'. "And the Champion, he or she must be hard to get along with."

"Says you," Beni teased.

"... where were you when I was battling Diana?" Violet asked sweatdropping.

"Basically asleep," Gen stated, "We _were_ stuck in Quarton for a year."

"Okay, okay," Violet sighed. "Well… Poisious, _Scarlet_ is one, Luna's one… Serena's also one, and…"

"And the fourth one?" Beni asked.

Violet groaned, "It's me, you won't believe what I've done in a year."

Gen rolled his eyes, "The things you do _are_ always unbelievable."

"Fine," Violet facepalmed and laid on her bed, with… unexpected guest. "Yaah!"

"What happened?" Beni asked confused of the yellow sparks coming off of her body.

"Pikachu!" Violet yelled.

Pikachu came skipping below the bed and jumped onto it with a mischievous smile, " **You should have seen your face!"** But of course, being non-aura users, Beni and Gen only heard a 'Pika' and a 'Pika pikachu'.

"Wait, if you're here… is Alex too? Wait, they're holding _that_ meeting?" Violet asked rubbing her head.

" **Well, duh, my mate couldn't make it 'coz she needs to take care of our children,"** Pikachu smiled awkwardly. " **One of them evolved."**

"Really?" Violet's eyes grew wide. "Already? I'm so happy for you!"

Beni and Gen were totally confused of what the little yellow rodent just said, they just heard a bunch of 'Pika Pikachu', "You understand that thing? What did it say?"

Violet rolled her eyes while Pikachu hopped on her shoulder, "It's not a thing, and 'it's' a 'he', plus, non-aura users can't understand pokemon."

Gen sweatdropped, "All I heard was baloney, what did it say?"

Violet groaned and Pikachu shook his head and sighed, "It's personal to him, he can also tell you're not from this… universe."

"Okay," Beni shrugged. "Back to the question… who's the Champion?"

"You've met her," Violet pointed out, stroking Pikachu's tummy, him making a 'Cha…' sound, which is unbelievably ADORABLE!

Beni put a finger on her chin, "Uh… no."

"Um… we can probably just go see her, she's fine with you guys, plus, where's the surprise in just telling you?" Violet smirked. "Follow me."

They walked out of the room to find a group of three boys moaning out of another room and into another hallway, Pikachu instantly leaped of Violet's shoulder to join them.

"My guess is she's already done," Violet thought, forgetting about the note that Diana gave her to _not_ to disturb her, for what she didn't tell her that her pokemon get cranky, especially Lucario and Espeon when they're disturbed in their sleep.

Violet walked towards Diana's room and opened to door knob, when she opened it the lights were all off, except for the little bed lamp next to Diana's king-sized bed.

"Talk about messy," Gen said as he looked around the barely illuminated room with papers all over.

"She… deals with these things," Violet whispered. "She's supposed to be awake at this hour."

Gen and Beni looked at her like she was crazy, "What?" She asked.

"I sleep late, but I draw the line at one," Gen crossed his arms.

"And you say that it's not a big deal," Beni continued.

Violet scratched her head, "It's our lifestyle."

But what they didn't know, that Diana's senses were so good, that this happened…

"Jolteon use **Thunderbolt** and Espeon use **Psychic**..." Diana moaned in her sleep and covered her head with another pillow, and heard the sound of electricity and yells of shock, she threw herself up with her messy now-let-down-hair to look at them, "... it's in the middle of night guys…"

"And I thought you weren't asleep," Violet pointed out, brushing off the dust, she's used to it thanks to her Ninetail's **Nuzzle** , but Beni and Gen? Not so lucky.

Espeon let them down, not batting another eyelid and went straight back to dreamland.

"... I haven't slept for a week… thank Arceus I'm still alive," Diana moaned and fell back to sleep again. "Go get Scar, Sere' or Lu' when you're bored, I need my sleep!"

* * *

"You're bored? _Bored,_ " Luna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms standing at her room door looking at them in disbelief.

"So… what are you doing?" Violet asked.

"... _trying_ to mediate with Vaporeon and Oshawott," Luna clipped the bridge of her nose. "And you came."

Violet _now_ remembered that she meditated in the night, and gets super cranky and offensive to everyone around her when disturbed, "Uh, nevermind, we'll just find Scar and Sere'..."

Before she can finish, she slammed the door shut.

"Trouble much?" Gen asked.

* * *

Before they even went in Scarlet's room, they heard yells of annoyance and groans.

"Spade! You get off her-"

"Ah!"

Violet knocked on the door with a lot of hesitation.

"Hey Vi! What're you doing?" Scarlet forced a smile out but the nerve on her forehead is very visible.

"... who are those?" Violet asked sweat dropping.

Scarlet shrugged as a random playing card came her way, she turned back and threw another one at it, both collided and exploding, "Shadow!"

"Hey Spade did it!"

"You can say my other 'friends'," Scarlet sighed. "Let me guess : you're bored."

"How can you-"

"I didn't, I guessed, I get bored all the time," Scarlet moaned. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She turned her head to the sight of two boys fighting again. "I need to 'take care' of something."

 _Slam!_

The three stood there sweatdropping, "Next."

* * *

"I'd be happy to help!" Serena exclaimed, but simmered down a bit, "Delphox, Pancham, Sylveon we have some friends helping us!"

"What are you doing exactly?" Violet asked.

"Uh, I'm getting ready for the next performance…" Serena thought. "But I don't think you'll like that…"

"Nope we don't! See ya'!" Before Violet can even answer, she was pushed away by Gen and Beni.


	11. The Stress Is Too Much!

**Female's Revenge**

 **The Stress Is Too Much!**

"Finally the tournament started… so we can go through all that stress again!" Diana said sarcastically as she sulked in the cafeteria. "Ugh… I can't keep this up any longer!"

"Says you," Alex yawned, barely even conscious from lack of sleep.

Alain groaned, "We run on what now? Coffee just won't cut it."

"... might as well get Zorua to pretend as us," Trip slapped his own face.

Cynthia sweatdropped, "Come on, it's not that bad…"

"Cynthia, you're used to it, like heck, we're the champions for who-knows-how-long and we still hate paperwork _and_ stress," Diana groaned falling back on her chair, losing her appetite even her favourite dessert is sitting in front of her on the table, strawberry ice-cream cake.

"If you're not going to eat it it's going to melt," Alain groaned.

"Who cares?" Diana asked back.

* * *

"Arceus they look bad," Violet sweatdropped as she sat on the table two tables away from the Champion's, looking at them she could see the gloomy aura of stress.

"Well, Champion's duty," Amber shrugged. "At least _fans_ aren't here to disturb us."

"... even so, gym leaders, coordinators, masters, royalty, performers, connoisseurs _and_ who knows what else people are here," Raven moaned, poking at his spaghetti.

Neither of them had the appetite for eating due to the stress, not even Alex, even if he lost his memories as Ash, he still has the appetite of a full-grown Snorlax.

"Arceus help us," Luna groaned, almost slamming her head into the table.

Scarlet was silent, she was either fiddling with her other-dimension gear or playing with strands of her silver hair, nothing seemed right.

"... how's… everything?" Violet asked, knowing that was a stupid question.

"Not good," Serena said worn out. "I have never been so stressed in my life…"

A voice interrupted their sighs and groans, which caused them to tense up, "Max! Stop it!"

Diana tensed up the most at the name, she froze, "Max and May Maple?!"

"You know them…?" Alex asked, he knew them a little from Misty and Brock, so he wasn't so clueless.

"Kind of, he slipped into my house, tried to catch Vi's Vulpix with a _net_ , making my pokemon call me for help when I was busy, accused me of cheating when I've kicked his ass…" Diana counted. "So yeah, I _know_ him, in a way."

"Okay…" Alain said awkwardly.

Diana's voice was a monotone but they could see the very visible nerve on her forehead, especially when she forced herself to smile which made her more creepy, the rest of the Champions backed away slightly sweatdropping with a dumbfaulted face.

She walked over to their table without making a sound and slammed her hand on the table, making some plates clatter and drinks spilling, she turned her head to the confused Maple twins and said in a 'you're-so-fucking-dead' voice, "You're here, huh?"

"Uh, you are…" Max thought.

"Max!" Brock snapped quietly. "Don't you know who she is?"

"Nope," Max shook his head, making the nerve on Diana's head grow more visible.

"I'm the one that you tried to report me of cheating but failed miserably, ring a bell, rookie?" Diana basically growled with a sinister grin, the elites back away with the menu covering half of their face slowly.

"Oh!" Max snapped his fingers. "Uh… sorry about that."

"Yeah, and you gave me and my friend's pokemon a massive phobia of _fucking_ nets," Diana snickered evilly and cracked her knuckles. "Hope you survive the first round."

"Deep breaths, deep breaths…" Violet, Luna and Scarlet had to come and _pull_ her away, btu Brock came and struck the last straw.

"Oh my sweet ladies…"

Yep, Brock's flirting with chicks.

This time not only Diana got agitated, believe me it wasn't a good sight.

"Someone get him back before they'd do something stupid!" Alex cried out sweatdropping.

"He's so dead," Alain and Trip shook their heads and sighed.

Diana used her aura to form a mallet, Misty get over here… and aimed right for his head.

"That's my job!" Misty yelled as she swiped her own mallet and joined the party, so two girls basically chased him around the cafeteria with mallets that read '10t' on it trying to hit him on the head.

All the people in the cafeteria sweatdropped upon seeing that, Diana eventually got annoyed and used a chair as a launching pad, she jumped on it and… landed her aura-mallet right smack on his head.

"Thank you very much," Diana said as she laid the handle of the aura-mallet on her shoulder with a head-steaming Brock with a massive bump on his head on the ground.

Violet sweatdropped as her background faded to a awkward blue and purple with Luna and Scarlet, "Heh… heh…"

"Wow, you go," Misty smirked as she swiped her mallet away and high-fived Diana, whose mallet faded away.

"Boom," Diana returned the high five and walked back lazily to her table, her attitude a 180 degree change… "Ugh!"

Alex and the others sweatdropped, "... no comment on that…"

"So… anyone up for _paperwork_ again?" Trip asked sarcastically.

"NO!" They all yelled at him in unison.

* * *

"That was weird," Violet muttered when she walked towards her group of friends.

"What's weird?" Beni asked.

Violet facepalmed, "Things you'll never imagine."

"Everything you do is unimaginable," Gen rolled his eyes.

"I'm still crazed about this pokemon stuff though," Beni yawned, "And something kept zapping me in my sleep!"

Violet's eyes grew wide, "PICHU!"

" **Ha ha ha ha!"** The Pichu giggled and leaped onto Violet's shoulder.

"Where have you been?! Your father's worried about you!" Violet hissed playfully and tickled Pichu.

Beni and Gen both sweatdropped, Beni was the first to speak up, "... Vi, how did you get here… in the first place?"

Violet paused, then stammered, "I can't tell you that, but what I can tell you that we're having a camp next week, no fans, no paparazzi, no paperwork! You coming?"

"Okay…" Gen said suspiciously. "We'll go."

"Great! 'Coz I have _some_ paperwork to deal with, not as much as Dee Dee though," Violet smiled nervously and shivered at the thought of paperwork alone.

"Okay, we'll just take a walk outside…" Beni said.

* * *

"Luna! Stop, it!" Diana yelled being drenched in water, she hissed at the laughing Oshawott in Luna's hands, who was trying her best not to crack.

"If you want to go to the camp, which I do, you need to finish the damned paperwork," Luna groaned.

"Easy for you to say," Diana mumbled as Lucario finished off another stack. "Whatever! Be right back!" She said and opened a portal and disappeared.

A moment later with Luna lying on the floor lazily feeding her Oshawott, a portal appeared on the ceiling and people came falling down… literally.

"Who did you bring this time?" Luna sighed.

"Luna!" Spade (From Kaitou Joker) yelled. "I've just got back from Scarlet's 'torture'!"

"Don't care," Diana huffed.

"What's with that look?" Ezra (From Star Wars Rebels) asked. "And where am I?!"

"What in the name of Thor did you do!" Hiccup (From How To Train Your Dragon) yelled.

"Mother of Celestia not again!" Twilight (From My Little Pony) yelled. "Ah! I'm human! Again!"

"Okay, Di' _what_ did you do?" Luna facepalmed.

"Just brought some help," Diana shrugged. "Hey Twi', remember me?"

"... are you Nyxn?!" Twilight yelled. (For more information, it's from "Different Realities) "You were at the Crystal Empire in the mirror!"

"Yes, Twi, I am 'Nyxn'," Diana rolled her eyes. "Hiccup, I did nothing but teleport you to my home universe, Ezra, for the force's sake, you've been through hyperspace but can't take a simple teleport? Spade, one thing, Scar's not here, re-lax."

"That still doesn't explain anything," Luna sighed.

"I need help with paperwork, novel's due date, taming dragon type pokemon _and_ help with my friend's force abilities," Diana groaned. "And I couldn't find anyone better you guys."

"I'm going with paperwork!" Twilight perked up. "But I can't-"

"You can use magic," Diana sighed. "And Spade… could you…"

"I'll help you with your novel," Spade shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

"H-hey, why me? Why not Kanan, Emerald or Sapphire?" Ezra stammered.

"Because she's your age, Sapphire and Emerald are busy with a concert in another universe, and Kanan's bound to annoy her to no end, no offense," Diana answered. "Hey Lulu' take him to Vi, please."

"I told you not to call me that!" Luna growled but still walked to the door.

"Hiccup, I know dragons are your 'specialty', but this may be…"

"Dragons aren't bad once you get to know them," Hiccup shrugged. "Okay."

"Thanks guys," Diana sighed out of relief. "Now I have another concert on my fucking hands."

"You can sing?" Spade asked.

"In fact, I beat the Shuffle Sisters in your world," Diana smirked.

* * *

"Uh… where did Hiccup go?" Toothless asked the napping female night fury (From A Different Fate).

"With Nyx," Raven answered not batting an eyelid.

"And where is Nyx?"

"Kid, some things are meant to stay hidden."

* * *

"Hey! Anyone seen Ezra?" Sabine asked. "He's missing, just like that."

"He's with Ruby," Kana shrugged. "He told me through our bond."

"And you never told us?" Hera asked. "When did he leave?"

"Meh… about three days ago," Kanan replied.

"And you never told us?!" Sabine yelled.

"Kanan Jarrus!" Hera yelled.

* * *

"Where the hell _is_ Spade?" Queen asked.

"I think he's with Luna and Scar, haven't seen them in a while," Rose shrugged.

"I'm bored," Ai yawned.

"You're always bored."

* * *

"Has anypony seen Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"She went to the mirror universe again," Spike answered yawning.

"Okay…" Applejack thought.

* * *

" _Caught up in your expectation, you tried to make me live your dream… but I'm causing you so much frustration, and you only want the best for me…"_ (Silent Scream)

"She really _can_ sing," Ezra sweatdropped.

"Yeah…" Spade said dumbstruck.

"Arceus dammit why am I even here?!" Clemont groaned.

"Come on big brother!" Bonnie chirped.

"Good thing this is done," Ezra sighed. "I've never seen such… peace…"

"What do you mean?" Spade asked.

"My everyday life is to fight against the stupid Empire, there's no normal days for me," Ezra shrugged.

"Well… good luck on that," Hiccup groaned. "I never knew dragons here can be so powerful."

The boys all laughed from that, and they went back to their respective universes.

"Camping time."


	12. Corruption Of The Past

**Female's Revenge**

 **Corruption Of The Past**

"... I'm not doing it," Diana said with a grave face. "I just… can't."

"You have to," Violet also had a grave face behind her. "You're the only one that can do it."

"No," Diana turned her head away, trembling with rage, she clenched her fists.

Luna stood up from her chair and slammed the table, "You have to, or we won't make it!"

She didn't respond, her eyes were shadowed by her hair for a moment, she hissed, "I said no!"

"Why?!" Scarlet yelled.

Diana slammed the table with Violet trying to calm her down, "Because… I am tired of you guys!"

"What happened to you?! We've been friends for years!" Alex yelled.

"What happened to me?" Diana asked in a mocking voice. "I am sick of _cooking_ everything!"

"Come on, you cook the best," Scarlet huffed.

Diana groaned and facepalmed, "Why can't Cilan or Clemont _or_ Brock do it?!"

"Because you're better than them?" Luna shrugged, "Compared to your cooking, Cilan's cooking tastes like a twelve year old's."

"Hey!" Cilan protested.

"But I can't cook _that_ long! I need to relax, or train, or even take a fucking break!" Diana yelled. "And _they_ don't know the meaning of paperwork!"

"Hey! My big brother can do anything!" Bonnie huffed jumping up and down.

Diana smirked, "Really?"

"Bonnie!" Clemont freaked and slapped his sister's mouth shut.

"That's it, I'm taking a break! I need one! I came here to relax, not to become a six-star hotel chef!" Diana yelled and threw the apron onto Scarlet's face, who awkwardly took it away from her face. "Vi will take over."

"Me/Her?!" They all yelled.

"I can't cook!" Violet yelled.

"Yes you can, I'm either being hypnotised by a psychic pokemon or blind by seeing you cook in the middle of night," Diana shrugged and yelled from her tent, she then zipped it closed by ending the conversation.

"Um… none of us can cook good," Scarlet shrugged. "I can only make cup ramen… heh heh."

"Can't you just bring your asistant here?" Violet asked.

"Oh right…" Scarlet snapped her fingers, and six figures fell to the ground in front of them.

"Scar!" Queen, Ai and Rose (From Kaitou Joker : An Unbelievable Miracle) yelled at her. "What are you doing?!"

"... wrong spell," Scarlet scratched her head.

"Funny story, actually," Luna sweatdropped. "Why do you people like to drag people from their universes?"

"I'm not someone from here too, okay?" Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Plus, anyone got an idea about how to deal with lunch? Because Cilan doesn't have time, Brock is flirting and Clemont's machine just exploded. Again."

"You brought us here for what?!" Rose yelled. "You know how much magic was required?! We'd be stuck here for a freaking month for fuck's sake!"

"Sheesh, it's only a year or so and Rose started swearing," Diana yawned while poking her head out of the tent from the commotion. "Long time no see."

"Who is that?" Ai asked. "Wait… you beat us in the Talent Show last year!"

"Missed me?" Diana smirked. "Plus, what are they doing here?"

" **Scar made a stupid idea about teleporting them here because they didn't know how to settle lunch,"** Sylveon snickered.

"That's why?" Diana laughed, even though some people in the group were confused by what Sylveon just said, they only heard a 'Sylve' and a 'Sylve Sylveon'.

Beni, Gen, Chooki, Toxsa and Ceylan sat at the end of the table not knowing what to say, Gen and Beni were mainly still heads-over-heels about adapting to this new environment, well, the three were busy snapping at each other about calling each other names and preferences.

"This is awkward," Gen sighed while crossing his arms.

Beni smiled forcefully, "Tell me about it, why don't we just go for a walk?"

"Hey, count us in," Ceylan called out.

"Fine with us," Beni said leaving her chair and walked towards the forest, Gen followed after with the three boys.

* * *

"Hey, what's this?" Toxsa asked holding a rock tablet of some kind, it's patterns were ran through by the passage of time.

"A rock," Beni rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh? But doesn't this look weird to you?" Toxsa asked, brushing off some dust, some words were barely visible, yet Toxsa was able to recognise it. "Aura… users… touch?"

"Do you think it means that this is a ruin for aura users?" Chooki asked. "I mean, Diana, Luna, Violet, Alex… Amber and Luna's aura users, aren't they?"

"Maybe we could ask them," Ceylan shrugged, and snatched the tablet away.

* * *

 **Diana's POV**

* * *

I yawned after a good nap, I haven't slept that good since who-knows-when! I took a moment to daze with my blue eye covers on, but I swear a nerve popped up on my forehead when I heard yelling.

All I heard in my tent was yells of them struggling to cook with Violet scurrying away because of that mess, for Arceus's sake, some of them are champions, yet they can't handle a single meal?!

"Hey!" I yelled with my full force that my lungs can withstand, the tent shook and the sound of frightened pidgeys came. My bad.

Groaning in frustration, I opened the tent and was dumbstruck; the **Protect** I put around my tent, in case of anyone makes anything explode, and I was lucky I had it… who in the name of Arceus managed to make a pot explode?

"What happened?" I groaned, with my silver scarf off, my hair let down and my boots off, looking at the 'remains' of the explosion.

"Did we wake you up?" Luna asked with Oran Berry juice all over her.

I rolled my eyes, "How was that not hearable?" She looked nervous.

"What happened?" I asked, facepalming in disbelief.

"Our pokemon tried to cook," Violet sighed. "Believe me, they were going just fine until _someone_ threw a rock here."

"We're sorry!" Ceylan yelled.

Why can people just throw a rock from nowhere, caused an explosion and just say "sorry"?!

"Why on earth did you throw a rock?" Cynthia asked.

"Because that rock said something about 'Aura User Touch' or somethin'," With that he huffed and threw his hands behind his head.

I facepalmed again while disabled the barrier, I walked out with my boots on and picked the stone up, I examined it and pointed it at them dumbstruck, "This?"

"... duh," Toxsa shrugged, even if he's our friend now, he still hits my nerves now and then.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

* * *

Diana held the 'tablet' in her hand, she swore she saw it glow for a second, and she felt a sharp pain throughout her body, in instinct she threw the tablet away, "Ah!"

"What happened?" Beni asked.

"I don't know, I held that and I just… felt like everything hurt!" Diana said rubbing her hand.

"Really?" Gen asked, scooping it up. "Nope, it doesn't."

"Let me try," Amber said, and the same sharp pain flowed through his body. "It does hurt!" He tossed it into Raven's face.

"Hey!" Raven gulped and catched the tablet, and… the same thing happened… "Yeep!" And… he threw it to Cynthia.

Cynthia caught it and tossed it in her hand, "It really doesn't hurt. What's the big idea?"

"Really?" Luna asked. "Argh!"

And Chooki caught it, "Uh… no?" And damn the author who wrote this (Which is me), Alex caught it and ended up the same, and it was a merry go round with Trip and the others.

Violet tried to catch it but it was kicked away by Diana, "Something's wrong about that thing."

"Yeah? It hurt a lot," Luna hissed.

"But why some of us but not you guys?" Violet asked. "I don't really know about me."

"... Cynthia's okay… Toxsa's fine… which is a _miracle_ ," Diana thought, getting protests from a dazing Scarlet.

"That's my line!" Scarlet yelled.

"Meh, maybe it's just a coincidence, let's get back to our stuff, and mine's… more sleep," Diana yawned and curled back into her tent zipping it.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Cynthia asked.

"This guy decided to flirt again," Misty sighed and pointed at Brock.

"Again," Alain repeated with a tone of disbelief. "Take a break!"

"Hey, Raven wake up!" Iris yelled shaking him.

"What happened?!" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know! He just collapsed!" Iris yelled.

"Guys! We need medical attention!" Trip yelled from the other side of the camp.

"Amber and Alex just fainted!" Violet said worriedly. "They stood there and just collapsed!"

"What's going on?" Scarlet asked worriedly, then looked around the camp with unconscious people. "What the hell?!"

She then saw Luna's body in the forest, and she darted towards it, she saw a Vaporeon and an Oshawott trying to wake her up, "Luna! Get up!"

"Where's Diana?!" Cilan yelled.

Violet froze, she ran to her tent, and opened it, she saw Diana hissing in pain and on her knees with her hands supporting her.

"Di!" Violet yelled, supporting her friend. "What's going on?!"

"... it hurts… everywhere…" She hissed, waves of aura surrounding around her. "The… tablet… Aura users… dr-"

Before she finished, she collapsed, unconscious.

"Diana, wake up!" Violet shook her body, still no avail, she rushed outside to the open area, she saw everyone trying desperately to get each… Aura User up.

"They won't wake up!" Scarlet said with tears in her eyes, she ran out on ideas, she'd even had Oshawott and Vaporeon use **Water Gun** , and used Flareon to use **Hyper Voice** on them, normally that would wake anyone up by now, but still no progress.

"What the hell happened?!" Ceylan panicked all around.

Violet's mind raced, this is bad, 'Think! Just Think!'

"Diana… said something about the tablet!" Violet panted slowly, she struggled to get the words out through her bursting lungs. "She said… Aura Users… 'dr'... 'dr'..."

"Drain," Gen finished her sentence.

"It drains Aura," Cynthia gasped. "But how?"

"I… don't know!" Violet yelled, her mind raced, unable to process what happened. "Arceus knows what!"

* * *

"... Di… wa… up…"

'Where am I?'

'Why am I here?'

'What's going on?'

Questions raced inside of Diana's mind…

She felt someone shake her, and she struggled to open her eyes, until she did.

"Wake up!" It was Luna.

"What…" Diana muttered. "What happened…?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" Alex sighed.

She opened her eyes fully, and she saw their bodies, it was semi invisible. Are they dead?

"... I swear I have been in this place before," Alex scratched his chin in deep thought.

"Okay, we touched that tablet; collapsed for no reason; and end up here?!" Amber yelled.

Diana thought, "That tablet did this shit!"

"What does it do?" They asked, as they saw the color drain from her face.

"I-it… shows- drags multiple aura users… like a memory link… it shows them… the first person who touched it… her or his past…" Diana muttered. "Oh crap!"

"What's so bad with your past?" Raven asked.

Diana didn't answer, buried memories came to her wake, and it's not good, "I-I… Vilius… Slyger… argh!"

"Hey, you okay?" Luna asked her trembling friend who clenched her head in pain, fear, she was feeling fear.

The background around them changed to multiple screens, one was a place with a dark sky and brown terrain, one with a mansion, one with a war ongoing.

Diana looked at it with fear, "Quarton… Phantom… Lothal…?"

"Bravenwolf!" A blue knight called out in the first one. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide."

"Why are you doing this?!" Another red and white knight called out.

"Because I like to!" The blue knight laughed and pulled out two wrist needles. "Let's dance."

The two robot knights fought each other, and eventually the blue one got the upper hand, she placed the needle on his neck, "Goodbye."

"You'd always surprise me…" The other knight sighed. "Shadox."

"Diana…" Luna gasped in horror, Diana didn't answer, tears streamed from her face whilst watching it.

Another one started, it was the phantom thief world…

"Leave me alone," A blue haired girl said, a blue mist surrounding her, her eyes were light pink, just like Diana's.

"But…" A silver haired girl with a tomboy hairstyle cried out hesitantly as she saw her parents on the TV.

"... I killed your parents," The blue haired girl said. "They tried to kill my sisters!"

"No they weren'!"

"Shut up!" A blast blasted the silver haired girl far away, hitting her head on a wall, slowly losing conscious. "... please."

"Luna…" She gasped out, before she fainted.

Diana turned her head around, not wanting to see her friend's faces.

"Please let me go… I have a family…" A man said.

The twin ponytailed girl didn't say anything, she raised her lightsabre and pierced the man's heart, "So do I."

"General Shadow?" Another man said approaching the girl.

"Speak," She said.

"We've found a child in the house," He said.

"Leave him," She said. "He'll grow up to fear the Empire."

"Yes, madam," He replied.

"Kill anybody who dares to defy me," She continued, the man nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Thank Arceus you're okay!" Violet hugged her friend who've just woke up.

"Vi…" Diana wheezed, and she realised something, she pushed her away with a guilt and fearful look, "No! Stay away from me!"

"Di, what happened to you?" Violet asked.

She didn't answer, she just darted out of the tent and ran away, not caring of who she'd crashed into.

When she ran, tears streamed down her face, "Please… not again..."

* * *

"WHAT?!" The group yelled after hearing their experience when they were under.

"She killed your parents, Scar," Luna trembled. "And… the last Bravenwolf and knights…"

"She… killed… Ezra's parents…" Amber shivered. "And I knew him from you guys."

"She couldn't," Chooki gasped. "It's not possible."

"She killed my parents! She, killed, my, parents!" Scarlet yelled. "I thought she was a good guy!"

"So did I!" Ceylan hissed. "Who knows that she only become friends with us just to kill us?!"

Violet was in disbelief, her friend… was a cold-blooded murderer…

* * *

A girl walked towards the deep forest, her footsteps were heavy.

She held out a core in her palm, a tear dropped on it.

"Teleport," And she was gone in a flash of light.


	13. Forgotten By Time

**Female's Revenge**

 **Forgotten By Time**

"Hey… anyone up for Quarton?" Violet asked the sleeping group.

Chooki moaned, "Seriously…? Now?"

"It's seven in the morning," Toxsa mumbled and flipped his pillow on his head.

Violet sighed and shook her head, "We're being summoned. I'm not asking, I'm _demanding_ you guys."

"Oh come on!" Ceylan whined. "We need sleep!"

"And Quarton?" Violet raised an eyebrow and a nerve appeared on her forehead.

"Fine, let's go," Ceylan yawned and fell down from his bed. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," Gen sighed.

"Yeah right," Ceylan rolled his eyes. "I'm getting Greninja to use **Water Shuriken** in your face."

"Not unless Umbreon uses **Dream Eater** on you," Gen smirked and headed out the door. "Come on, Quarton's calling."

Ceylan did a mock salute, "Aye aye Dromus and Shadow."

"Ha, ha," Violet laughed sarcastically, using her own aura to drag the three out of the room. "We're waiting."

"By 'we', you mean…" Toxsa thought while his head hit a flying Pidove that just passed by through the hallway. "Hey watch it you varmit!"

"Play nice," Chooki groaned, facepalming.

"By 'we', I mean Scar, me and Luna," Violet groaned. "But still…"

"But still what?" Toxsa asked absentmindedly.

Violet facepalmed, "It's about… I really don't know… since that _incident_ …"

"Vi, she's a murderer, and she's dead," Gen said in a monotone.

"But they've never found her body, did they?" Violet snapped.

"She fell off a 9000-foot cliff, she didn't bring any pokemon, and her aura is too depleted to teleport," Ceylan said. "There's no way she'd be able to survive that, move on, it's been three whole years!"

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll try," Violet moaned.

"What took you so long?!" Luna yelled, making Scarlet cover her ears, because she was sitting right next to her.

It was Scarlet's turn to shout, "Keep it down!"

"Quarton's calling! We, need, to, hurry!" Beni hissed at the two's goof-off.

"Fine," The two pouted.

"... here we go again," Gen and Violet facepalmed.

* * *

"... what the hell…" Tributon facepalmed as he saw the amount of the Corrupted.

"Shut up, just fight," Poisious smirked and charged right into the crossfire.

Midnight groaned, the eyeroll evident in her tone, "Seriously? She's going to get herself killed!" And… she took off into the air.

"Wait up!" Shadow yelled and ran through the 'crowd' with an unbeatable speed, defeating any Corrupted in her wake.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Vanetta asked and joined the party.

"Well, Arceus dammit," Ceylan growled and started to kick ass.

"Yeah, might as well, find something to do," Dromus shrugged.

Midnight yawned in the air and launched her attack, hitting any flying troops or air support, also leaving a massive hole on the fortress, "Oops, that was too powerful? My bad." She smirked. "Get Slyger and Granox!"

"On it!" Dromus and Vanetta said as the same time and darted towards the hole.

"I call dibs on the last blow!" Vanetta yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Dromus yelled back. " _I'll_ get the last blow!"

Vanetta increased her speed leaving him behind, "We'll see Dromus! We'll see!"

A pair of glowing purple sensors watched them infiltrate from the ceiling, disappearing in a blink.

Once the left the area, the bot jumped down skillfully, it squated down watching the ongoing war, using her long-unused double-folded voice to say hoarsely, "This was a mistake."

(By double folded voice I mean, it's like Queen Chrysalis's voice from My Little Pony)

* * *

"Where are they?!" Vanetta yelled in frustration.

The communicator had a voice come through, an annoyed one, "Hey Vanetta, by 'Go After Granox and Slyger', I mean out here, not in there."

"Sorry, Mid', we're coming," Vanetta rolled her eyes proceeding to the exit.

She passed Dromus on the way, which struggled to catch up, "Hey, we've got it wrong, they're out."

"Oh come on," Dromus wheezed. "Let's go… again."

When they reached the 'exit' that Midnight made, they saw something… wait, some _one_.

It was dark, and they couldn't see straight, they struggled to see who that was, but their sensors had limited functions, oh well.

Before they knew it, the 'thing' jumped off the hole and straight into the war, they were dumbstruck because they climbed at least ten kilometers to up here.

They ran to the hole, they could see the 'thing' still falling, and the Corrupted decreasing massively, they were winning - for a while.

That 'thing' landed, they could only make out two sharp blades before it hit the ground, causing every Corrupted and Corekai to pixelate, also knocking every knight back even including Midnight, who was in the _sky_ , and crash-landed.

"Whose side is 'it' on?" Dromus muttered.

"I don't know… if 'it's' with Vilius, 'it' took out the Corrupted _and_ the Corekai in one attack…" Vanetta thought. "Let's _hope_ 'it's' on our side…"

* * *

"It's 'ow' and 'ow' here," Valorn hissed. "What happened?!"

"Like you said, ow!" Lydendor yelled.

"It isn't that bad," Poisious sweatdropped already standing up crossing her arms.

"Uh, can't take a hit?" Midnight snickered.

"You call that a hit?" Shadow laughed. "More like a tickle!"

"And you hate tickles," Ceylan pouted.

"From you guys," Shadow shot back.

Midnight caught the sight of Vanetta and Dromus running here, "What took you so long?"

"Classic," Poisious rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha, we've just ran at least 10 kilometers to here, and you're judging?" Vanetta panted. "Especially when down a building."

"Anyway," Shadow cut the conversation in panic. "We've… got company!" She gestured to the sight of something kneeling down on one knee through the smoke.

"... it was a mistake," The bot repeated, it raised it's head, purple eyes flashing through the smoke, the outline of it was barely visible. "Everything of it was."

"Who are you…?" Lydendor asked.

"Hmm?" The bot asked, her voice more visible as a female, it was still double-folded. "Who am I? … is that a trick question…?"

"It's a she," Tributon looked away in disbelief. "You girls get all the cool stuff."

"Just tell us who you are," Lydendor groaned as the fog cleared.

"My name," She said, walking out of the fog, her armour resembled a raven, but much more 'evil looking' than Shadox's, "Is Nightmare, Nightmare Shadox."

"How dare you swipe my friend's name!" Shadow yelled in anger.

"Your friend's name…?" Nightmare tilted her head in mock. "Huh, weird."

"What's so weird about _that_?" Shadow hissed.

Nightmare laughed slightly, "Your friend's dead, why would that be considered a 'swipe'?"

"Why you-" Shadow yelled but was stopped by the rest of the girls.

"How did you know she's dead?" Poisious snapped.

"That's not all I know," She continued. "I even know that you betrayed her, boo hoo."

"I'm going to kill you for that!" Poisious yelled. "She's my friend even of she killed my parents! She was three and being controlled then! I couldn't blame her for that!"

Nightmare winced at that sentence, "I _even_ know her real name."

"Fine," Midnight said. "What is it?"

"Let's see…" Nightmare mocked a deep thought. "Is it Diana Jones? Oh, she's dead alright."

"What's your connection with her?" Shadow hissed, "Why do you know that?!"

"I can't tell you, _Violet_ ," Nightmare mocked. "Because you don't need to know, and you won't live to tell the story." She pointed a wrist needle at them. "Say hi to _Arceus_ for me."

"How did you even know-" Midnight growled. "Who are you exactly?!"

"Oh, you've probably heard about me through the Unova, Kalos _and_ Johto league," Nightmare mocked. "I'm… that's none of your business! You're all going down!"

Just at this moment, the _batteries_ depleted, and they got transported back.

"Why couldn't this thing last longer?! I want to make her pay!" Violet yelled,

"Calm, down!" They all yelled at her.

"We'll get her next time," Luna hissed. "... Nightmare."


	14. Beast World : Day 1 : Not Again!

**Female's Revenge**

 **Beast World : Day 1 : Not Again!**

"How did we end up here again?" Violet groaned in full frustration at her surroundings. "Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why?!"

"Who knows?!" Chooki yelled. "At least you're not a monkey again!"

Luna and Scarlet were clueless yet annoyed with their surroundings, looking at the knights panic did not make their moods any better.

"Uh… where are we?" Scarlet scratched the back of her head. "Any hints?"

Violet hissed, "The damn Beast World! Orangnor curse him!"

"We're so done with this!" Beni growled. "I'm not going back to that 'princess' act again! It's annoying as fuck!"

"I thought you liked it," Violet stared at her raising an eyebrow.

"I _use_ to, but when I think about it, it's so embarrassing!" Beni hissed.

Gen sweatdropped and scratched his head in confusion, "Okay, this was where you guys were back then?"

"Uh, yeah, first we had to play a _soccer_ game, then Vi got turned into a _monkey_ , then a robot race _and_ who-knows-what!" Ceylan yelled.

"I can't believe _you're_ here too," A female double-folded voice said.

"Nightmare! You're here too?!" They yelled, especially Luna and Violet.

"It's like I want to," Nightmare scoffed, she walked out from behind a tree and it revealed a person with a cloak, well, the cloak covered her face, except for her mouth and nose and hair, but the cloak's cape was behind her. "Orangnor dammit."

"So you're Nightmare," Violet hissed, wanting to lash out but was stopped by her friends.

"Very funny," Nightmare said in a monotone, they swear they could hear the eye roll off of her. "I'm not going to make myself look like a fool to entertain some monkey."

"And how do you know that?" Beni snapped.

"I know everything," she said. "I even know that Diana's alive…"

"She is?!" Violet yelled.

"She is…" Nightmare tilted her head in mock. "But not for long."

"Where, is, she?!" Violet yelled.

"Ha, ha," Nightmare faked a laugh, "Like I would tell you… now do you want to get back home… or not?"

"Why do you even care?" Violet hissed. "You're evil."

"As much as I'm evil, I'm not _that_ heartless," Nightmare scoffed. "Plus, I want to kick your asses one by one once we escape."

"Why should we trust you?" Ceylan asked sternly.

Nightmare facepalmed, "Because I have my reasons to, and I'm your only way out, deal, or no?"

Ceylan hissed along with Violet, who both wanted to punch her in the face for mocking them like that, "Should we trust her?"

"Do we have a choice?" Beni moaned and rolled her eyes.

"If you don't trust me, you'll be stuck here and I'll take over Quarton, blah-blah-blah," she mocked.

The group groaned at her, but still agreed, for now, "Fine!"

"Okay, now let's find that stupid monkey and end it," she said in a annoyed tone and walked into a cave. "He's hiding."

* * *

Once they entered the cave, it was beyond dark, and Scarlet was cursing herself for whatever is going on, Luna is basically just snapping right back her Scarlet, Violet was right behind Nightmare, Chooki, Toxsa and Ceylan are busy freaking out, Beni and Gen are hissing any time they can.

Okay, at one point it was completely dark, which what scared them out of their wits, was Nightmare's glowing pink eyes.

Nightmare growled mentally for the dark, and used some kind of magic to turn her eyes into night time sensors, making her eyes completely glowing pink.

'Where have I seen that before?' Scarlet thought with her hand on her chin, but crashed into Toxsa. "Watch where you're going!"

That's the point, we can't see anything," Toxsa muttered angrily and continued on his path.

"Uh, Nightmare… what's your… name?" Violet asked sheepishly, playing with her fingers.

"... why?" She asked back, not stopping from her path.

"Because… it'll be weird to call you 'Nightmare'?" Violet chuckled nervously.

Nightmare stopped in her tracks looking at her, the pink eyes disabled, Violet only saw the shadow of where her eyes were, "I don't have one, Nightmare is my name now."

"You… sure about that?" Violet asked, she cursed herself for pushing her luck.

Nightmare didn't seem agitated, her aura and force signature says otherwise, when Violet started to try to sense it, she was overwhelmed by insanity, anger, sadness, guilt, grief, frustration, agony, and somewhere, a drowned out glimpse of hope. Her force signature was no better; it was also clouded by the same, those emotions came out all at once.

Yet, it was distant yet familiar.

"Yes," that was all she answered. "I had one, once… but I gave that up."

"W-why?" Violet asked., recovering from the headache.

Nightmare turned around continuing on her path, not answering the question, but said, "Come on, I have a monkey to skin alive."

"Why," Violet said in determination, she cursed herself for saying that after that word left her mouth. "W-why did you give that up? It's who you are."

"I gave up who I was," Nightmare said in a monotone. "Don't push your luck, V- Shadow." She didn't even bother to call her by her real name.

Being in the middle of her teens, she was indeed rebellious, in a bad way, "Then I'll push my luck, I'm asking one more time, why did you give that up?"

Nightmare raised an eyebrow inside of her cloak, "Then why do you want to know?"

"I-I… can tell you're not all bad! I… can help you!" Violet stammered. "Just like Gen and Beni…"

Nightmare chuckled out of amusement, "Really? How am I not bad when I've killed? Haha, you're amusing."

"They've too! I can help you! Honest…" Violet muttered.

"Really, Shadow, really?" Nightmare walked in front of her. "Be careful what you wish for."

"Why can't you just tell me? I can help," Violet sighed. "Please… I really want to help you… I don't want to fail again… just like I've failed Diana…"

Nightmare froze at the sentence again, her tone softened slightly and returning to a normal tone, "Fine then… Violet."

"Really?" Violet asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I don't think you can, I'm over the edge," Nightmare smirked and shrugged. "Just like when Beni kicked you off that cliff in Quarton."

"And Ceylan saved me, I can save you," VIolet said through clenched teeth. "I believe you can."

"I don't believe you or myself," Nightmare hummed and walked away. "Don't push it, really."

Then, a ball jumped on Violet's head, knocking her down.

"He's here," Nightmare hissed, not even turning around. "Orangnor! What do you want?!"

"For you to entertain the Beast King, of course!" He said in a mischievous tone. "Looks like we have old comers~"

Nightmare growled and launched a dagger on him, it struck him in the center and he disappeared into particles, "I don't give a fuck about the Beast King."

"... what?" Violet asked dumbstruck on the ground.

"Fucking monkeys, they're so annoying," she muttered in annoyance while brushing her hands.

Then _another_ orange ball bounced back, "Well, that was rude, well! You have to save the 'princess'!"

"Not that again!" Beni wheezed.

"We're so lucky that Beag isn't here," Toxsa sweatdropped, and gaped at the sight of glowing objects at the ground. "Yeah, and our weapons."

They got the same crummy weapons similar to their knights, Violet and Gen got blue swords, Beni and Scarlet both got pink and light blue daggers, Chooki got his chain staff, Toxsa got his staff, Ceylan got a bow… and Nightmare got wrist needles.

"Okay, this is weird," Gen sweatdropped bending his 'sword'.

"Get used to it," Violet facepalmed. "Who's the princess this time, _for fuck's sake_!"

"I have no idea," Chooki hissed through clenched teeth.

"I am _so_ killing that stupid monkey," Nightmare growled.

* * *

"The fucking princess is a fucking monkey, yay," Nightmare growled sarcastically as he held Orangnor by his throat pinned to the wall. "Get us back!"

"No, where's the fun in that?" He said cheekily, trying to transform into a ball but failed. "Wha-"

"Trying to escape?" Nightmare hissed, her cloak floating with red aura. "Not going to work, is it? Now get us back!"

* * *

"That's done," Nightmare scoffed once again and threw the bloody dagger away. "Now we just have deal with these and we can get back."

Violet shook with fear from what she've just witnessed, the rest faces were pale.

"No reaction? Good, now that stinking bunny."


	15. Beast World : Day 2 : Confrontation

**Female's Revenge**

 **Beast World : Day 2 : Confrontation**

"That's the thing you can't beat," Nightmare sweatdropped while pointing to the large 'bunny'. "It took all of you, but you can't even scratch it, and Beni had to deal with it herself gaining the high score."

"Hey, you try it!" Ceylan yelled agitated.

Nightmare sighed, "You knights are dumber than I thought, destroying you will be easier once I know that."

The grip on Toxsa's staff grew harder, "What did you say?!" He pointed the head at Nightmare, who didn't even flinch, "Eat laser!" (Yeah, that's the line that he uses, don't judge me, search it up)

A green bolt of energy headed straight for her, but she just stepped aside and let it hit the ground, "Missed me? Try harder than that."

"I'm going to obliterate you once I'm done!" Toxsa hissed, Chooki and Ceylan had to hold him back.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Well, since you're _so_ powerful, see you back on Quarton." With that she teleported in a flash of light.

"This is annoying," Violet hissed, grabbing her own sword, "Last time Beni hit it's mark, but I don't think it's going to show easy this time."

Scarlet and Luna suppressed a laugh seeing the "opponent" they're facing, it's hard _not_ to laugh, I mean, a giant bunny? Scar's seen some weird stuff in her life, but this is just hilarious.

"Where did you strike it last time?" Gen asked.

Beni put a hand on her chin in deep thought, "I think… it's the foot."

Scarlet and Luna both huffed, "Who cares about weaknesses? Let's just bring that thing down!" Before they can react, the two charged with their weapons at bay, and hit the thing in the head.

It still didn't fall, it wobbled a bit but it's still going, that didn't stop them, for they went to for another attack, this time at it's abdomen… yet it still didn't fall.

They watched the two sweat dropping; this was pointless even if you look at it with different perspectives. Even the attacks didn't work, it only made their urge to bring that thing down more, and…

"I give!" Luna whined laying on the ground in defeat.

"Okay…" Violet sweatdropped. "That was quick."

Scarlet wiped some sweat off her brow with her right hand, her left hand holding the two daggers, "This… is… pointless…!"

"It's going to squash us!" Ceylan yelled in horror and dismay.

At in the nick of time, a figure shown from the walls and slammed the bunny into the other side.

"You really are weak, huh?" Nightmare said in a sing-song voice. "I'll finish you off in no time like a Togekiss against a Haxorus!"

"And how do you know about type matching?!" Luna yelled.

Nightmare chuckled, "I know more about pokemon _and_ knights, _and_ about witches than you all combined."

"How did you-" Scarlet stammered. "How did you know about witches?!"

"And why should I tell you?" Nightmare snickered. "And that thing," She pointed at the bunny, "-is still going." And she sprinted next to them in a flash.

As much as she wants to wipe the floor with them, she still wants to get back home to finish them off herself.

She stayed silent for a while, and spoke up, "... you're not going for it's weak spot?"

"Oh, yeah, right," Violet cursed herself for dazing in the middle on the fight, she loaded up her sword with energy, and blasted the bunny at it's weak spot, making it collapse and create an explosion.

She bounced back from the impact slightly, but managed to land on her feet and maintain balance, they used their hands to shield their face, Toxsa somehow managed to go flying into Chooki, making the two crash at the wall while Beni watched it sweat dropping.

As for Nightmare… she wasn't so good at "keeping her cloak tight" stuff, so the moon symbol that held it together fell from the force of her cape flying back, and the whole thing fell with her not noticing for her closing her eyes.

Once the whole thing cleared out, they eventually recovered, and Chooki's stomach is going to hurt in the morning… Ceylan brushed the dust off his shirt and randomly glanced at Nightmare, his eyes widen in disbelief and shock, "Y-you?!"

"Wha…?" Nightmare asked until she realised her cover was blown. "Well fuck this shit."

"You're dead!" Toxsa yelled in horror. "Are you coming back to haunt us or anything?!"

"Most likely no," She said in a monotone slightly sweat dropping, her eyes lost it's playful shine over the years, it was a void of emotion. "Do you want me to?" She sighed in disappointment, "Still naive like three years ago."

"B-but… we saw you jump down… t-t-that cl-cliff," Luna gulped, taking a few steps back, "H-how are you… still alive…?!"

Diana smirked blanky, crimson red dancing around in her pink pupils, but her facial expression was emotionless as ever, "Hmm? Cliff?" She said in a mocking tone, laughing insanely, "Y-you'd think I'll die i-in such a shitty way?! Ha ha!"

Violet was dumbstruck, no wonder why she was so familiar, but those emotions were distant from her, "Why?"

She took notice at this, "Why?" Diana asked confused, then the red in her pupils took over, " _Why?_ Is that your question to ask?" She snarled, approaching them like a predator on the hunt, circling them like helpless prey, "You're asking _me_ 'why'?"

Before anyone of them spoke a word, she continued hissing with her weapons at hand, she enjoyed seeing their petrified faces like that; it only urged her to kill them off more, "You know why." She implored, "I ran away; yes, but have any of you thought why I jumped off that cliff in the first place?"

Ceylan opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by her, "No? Well, I guess that's it, I'm coming for revenge."

"Revenge?" Violet asked. "For… what?"

"Revenge, for believing in lies," She said in a sing-song voice, "Took me a while, but I've found the truth about that worthless rock."

"The 'truth'?" Ceylan asked. "Dude, you killed off her parents," He gestured at Scarlet who winced at the sentence, "-and the last knights! How are you telling the truth?"

Diana laughed slightly, lightheartedly but deadly menacing, dark aura surrounded her body, "That _rock_ was a manipulating reality ruin, it made the host believe those twisted lies," She deadpanned, "And I'm surprised how none of them found out."

"So, it's all lies, we're sorry and can we just like… go back and forget all of this?" Toxsa chuckled nervously to have a dagger grazing his face.

Diana held one of her hands out like she'd thrown something, she retracted the hand and smirked, "That's going on your head next time, and _no_ , you'd expect me to put all of that behind and let bygones be bygones?"

"Uh… yes?" Ceylan muttered stupidly.

"Well, nah… it's more fun to hear you scream while I place this knife and your throat…" She smiled insanely, and said this in a creepy tone, " _And feel the rush of blood coming down from your necks does make your heart beat faster and gives you the satisfaction of killin-"_

"Stop!" Scarlet yelled, goosebumps all over her hands. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Uh, insanity happened to me?" She laughed. " _Plus, I'll make your death slow… and painful once I'm done with the likes of you."_

Violet and Gen shivered hearing that tone, Chooki slowly backed away with a dumbstruck face, Beni in total shock, Luna and Scarlet looked like they can faint in anytime, Toxsa and Ceylan supported each other.

"Oh, are the _Tenkai Knights_ afraid of a fifteen-year old girl?" She mocked and laughed again with daggers in her hand, scratching her hands in a swift motion, crimson blood seeping from the wounds. "What _Knights_ you are!"

"You're bleeding," Violet said worriedly.

"Who cares?" She continued to laugh insanely, "No one! Ha!"

Violet took a step back in fear, "I care…"

"Oh, you do?" She mocked a coo, "Because I _don't_! What's life without blood on your hands from a murder? Nothing but boring, old, pieces of shit that doesn't give a fuck for you!"

Beni almost fainted, Gen had to support her, but neither of them were a good enough support system for the fear they're encountering with.

"And when I'm done with you, I'll tear apart your bodies one by one and feed them to a pack of hungry wolves! Oh wait, sharks are considerable too… which one would you prefer? Huh?" No response from that comment, "Huh? I'll do both! You five for the wolves, and you four for the sharks! How's that sound? Good? Good. That's settles it!"

"Talk about full-on Harley Quinn," Ceylan shivered. "I have a feeling of deja vu."

"Anyway," She snickered, "Cya! Can't wait to kill you when me meet again!"

"Wha-" Violet stammered and blinked, one moment she was in the cave, and then she was in her room. She then came to a conclusion that she was dreaming. "Huh, such a weird dream?"

One sentence at the end bothered her, " _-when we meet again!",_ 'Was Diana really still alive?' She shrugged it off, 'Just a dream.'


	16. An Unfriendly Encounter

**Female's Revenge**

 **An Unfriendly Encounter**

 **Morning broke,** and each of the knights weren't too enthusiastic about it, none of them said a word about their "dream", it was way too insane, it really felt like it was reality. Whoever freaked out the most when waking up, Scarlet and Luna would take the lead, and Violet and Cynthia had to yell at them, for their room was right next to theirs.

The tournament is coming again, but this time, Violet's the Champion, she took Diana's place as elites and champion, it made her feel guilty, for Diana's old office were filled with all their photos together, it made her feel stuck up inside, as a result, she stuffed all those photos in a box and into the attic.

When they all walked passed each other in the hallway, instead of saying "hi, good morning", they'd just give a nod and force a smile out, that smile was indeed strained, from the dream last night. Violet couldn't help but feel "is that dream real?", the question circled her mind the most.

And she couldn't concentrate on the meeting with the other champions, neither with training her pokemon, instead of her helping them, it was them that helped her, Snow and Fire had to give her a nudge each to make her concentrate. She just couldn't.

Why?

She sighed; walking into the bathroom to take a shower too clear her mind off things, it usually worked for her, but not this time. Before she took off her shirt at the sink, she sighed from regret and depression, she leaned her forehead on the mirror, one hand on it, tears streaming down from her emotionless eyes; why does this hurt so much?

The pose continued for a while, until the sound of a ding from the bath tub informing her that the water is warm enough snapped her out of her trance, she slowly proceeded to take her clothes off and put herself in the water.

She slanced at the bathroom aimlessly, noticing some bathing conditioners, one specifically very dusty. Out of curiosity, she lifted herself from the warm water and looked at it.

' _Blood Rose'_ it printed on the bottle, containing half of dark pink liquid in it, obviously unused for a long time; it came to her that this once belonged to Diana, she was the only one that like to use this brand, despite the other's protests, but she just cheekily put it in her bath for her sake. She once said that this scent was "amusing" and "adventurous".

'Oh Diana…' She thought uncontrollably, not noticing the tears streaming down her face. 'You were never the one to listen to anyone.'

* * *

"Hey… Rapi," **Scarlet** moaned absentmindedly while she sat in the pokemon garden looking at her pokemon train, she knew that the pony pokemon couldn't tell her in english, but her coos and nuzzling confirmed that she was worried for her trainer.

She plopped her face on her hand, in deep thought of the dream she had last night, sure, being a phantom thief and a witch makes you see a lot of stuff; betrayal, time traveling… but the undead crawling in your dream? Never ever happened.

In fact, she totally forgot about Luna, also known as Diana through the years, it was Violet that made that memory snap back to her, which made her think back the time they've spent in the phantom thief world.

It's true, she'll never hurt someone, she'll go unbelievable lengths to make sure everyone is happy, safe and sound, she'll even throw her own life out of the window. How can someone like that kill her parents when she was five?!

Thinking back, she _did_ have a track record of turning evil; but no harm done, she just traveled around the world to blow off some steam, no one got hurt except for her Master's back, which he caused himself by jumping off the couch… from shock.

'Uh huh,' she thought, burying her face in her silk gloved hands. 'Maybe that dream was telling me something. Maybe, maybe not.'

* * *

 **Gen and Beni** were in their room's balcony, it was rather large, and it could match the city's finest spa; from massaging chairs to foot jacuzzis, you name it, even so, it didn't lift their moods one bit, everything was fine, but you know what they say, "calm before a storm", it was fine until Gen opened his mouth.

Beni raised an eyebrow from her tablet that she's burying her head into, glancing at Gen, seeing his mouth half-open, she knew that the storm's coming, bracing herself, she put the tablet on her legs, "If you want to say anything, just talk away."

Gen closed his mouth immediately, but soon he opened it again, "I had a weird dream last night. It was… somewhat _disturbing_."

Beni raised the eyebrow more, if that's possible, "Strange," that was all she got out.

It was Gen's turn to raise his eyebrow, "'Strange'?" he asked, "About what, exactly?"

Beni sighed, placing the tablet right on the table next to her, "Your… dream, what is it like?"

"People coming back from the dead?" He deadpans, not bothering to even sigh at the comment, "For revenge."

"Huh, figures," Beni chuckled slightly, shifting into a more comfortable position in her sofa, "Whom?"

Gen seemed taken aback, he shuddered, "Diana."

Beni's eyes grew wide, but slowly calming herself down, "How, did she get revenge?"

Gen didn't answer straight, "Do you, have the same dream? Beni?"

"How did you know?" She implored.

Gen sighed, mostly because that if the others have the same dream, plus, Diana was a powerful girl, there's literally no limit to her abilities, and that means…

"I don't think that's a dream," Gen hit Beni with those words like a truck hitting an egg, smashing it.

"What do you mean? Maybe… it's a coincidence," Beni stammered, doubting herself at this point.

"Look here, Diana's a 'multi-ability user', right?" Gen asked. "And we've known that aura users can use some sort of 'memory link', but it takes a lot of aura to do."

"Hmm, maybe you're right…" Beni was in deep thought, "But as you said, 'it takes a lot of aura', I've heard that the aura users _die_ once their aura levels are low, much less she used it on all of us."

"Like I've said, 'multi-ability user'?" Gen said. "She can use her other unworld-like 'powers' to enhance that."

Beni put a hand on her chin, "We've got people from different universes here, right? We could ask them."

"That will be, painful indeed," Gen sighed.

* * *

 **Attempt 1 :** Kaitou Scarlet, **AKA** Poisious, **World :** Phantom Thief

* * *

 **It took a while** , but they've managed to find her talking nonsense to her Rapidash, it took literally everything to get her attention, which includes using Beni's Espeon to use **Psychic** and Gen's Umbreon to use **Wake Up**.

Scarlet looked at them absentmindedly, clearly she was _not_ in the mood to talk to them, talk about "full-sulk mode", "What?" She asked rather rudely.

Beni pulled the background into a room where police interrogate their suspects or prisoners cartoon style, Gen sat at the chair in front of Scarlet on the table, with Scarlet very annoyed, Beni standing behind her wearing sunglasses.

"We need to talk," Gen deadpans, getting into a very serious mode, but that didn't make her flinch.

She yawned; unamused, "About what? Your puberty and how to get a girlfriend?"

Beni chuckled at the back, unable to contain her laughter, he was blushing slightly but shook it away, "I don't need a girl- whatever that is; what we want to ask you is-"

"Hey Gen, I'm probably older than you, is that how you treat your elders?" Scarlet snapped playfully.

"How old are you again?" Beni asked.

"14," She replied.

"Well we're older than _you_ , shut up," Gen hissed. "Wait, you're 14 and you go around the world being chased by police, almost died at least twenty times when you're 14?!"

"Wait, you're 15? Doesn't look like it short-stuff," Scarlet mocked.

Gen snarled mentally, and used Toxsa's most classical sentence, "I'll hit my growth spurt!"

Beni couldn't take it anymore, she burst out laughing from behind, Gen groaned, this is painful!

* * *

 **Attempt 1 : Failed, subject was too much to handle**

 **Mental Note : Never tease Gen about love, especially girlfriends**

* * *

"Screw this," Gen rolled his eyes and pulled the background away, "We're going to ask Luna."

* * *

 **Attempt 2 :** Luna Lunamoon **AKA** Midnight **World :** Pokemon

* * *

After another hour of searching, they've found (finally) her in the kitchen in a tug-of-war with two Pikachus with a bottle of ketchup, guess who.

Beni instantly grabbed her shoulder and plopped her into the seat, this time it was Beni who was interrogating, since Gen didn't go too well…

"We need to ask you some questions," Beni said in a stern voice, with Luna crossing her arms with a faint nerve appearing on her forehead.

"About?" She asked.

"About," Beni sighed, "Did you have a dream last night?"

Luna's eyes grew wide, she slammed the table with one hand, startling Gen behind her, "What, dream?" she answered with a stern (?) voice.

"Did you have a dream, that Diana, came for revenge?" Gen asked for Beni, who was currently annoyed.

"Yes," Luna growled, and tore the whole background down. "And what is this all about?!"

"Well, uh…" Beni stammered, Luna walked away grumbling something about 'I'm getting Pikachu on a diet'.

* * *

 **Attempt 2 : Kind of, subject was too annoyed**

 **Mental Note : Luna had anger issues**

* * *

"Uh, third time's the charm," Beni shrugged, "Who's next?"

Gen thought, mainly growling away, "Uh… Ceylan."

* * *

 **Attempt 3 :** Ceylan Jones **AKA** Tributon **World :** Tenkai Knights

* * *

The two sweatdropped once they heard the stupid yelling of annoyance and complaints, they peeked through the door slightly, and found Luna's Oshawott screwing everything for Ceylan. Again.

"Cey," Beni greeted and slammed the door, also slamming Oshawott to the wall, Greninja looked laughing. "We need to talk."

"About wha- ah!" Before he could finish, Gen slammed him on the chair and questioned him, "Did-you-have-a-dream-about-Diana-coming-back-for-revenge?"

"What?" Beni and Ceylan both asked.

"Uh, repeat that again?" Ceylan smirked awkwardly, "If you're talking about dreams, yeah, sure I had one."

"About what?" Gen asked, _Finally! We're getting somewhere!_

"Which one? There was one, where I-"

"Okay, screw this too," Beni sighed as they took the set up down, leaving Ceylan there confused.

* * *

 **Attempt 3 : Maybe some progress**

 **Mental Note : Never talk to Ceylan about dream fantasies**

* * *

"Now who?" Beni asked, annoyed in full force.

"Maybe… which one haven't we asked?" Gen muttered.

Beni counted mentally, "We need someone that can use the 'force'..."

"But who comes from there? Vi can use it but she's not an expert," Gen shrugged. "Maybe…"

* * *

 **Time Skip, to Kalos Region**

* * *

"Hey Emerald…" Beni said nervously.

"Beni?" Emerald asked opening the door from her villa, she and Sapphire are on a break from the Empire. "What brings you here?"

"Are you clear with the force?" Beni asked.

"Uh, why?" Emerald asked. "I guess I am… but-"

"Good," Gen smirked and placed her down.

* * *

 **Attempt 4 :** Emerald Jones [Sister of Diana Jones], **World** : Unidentified

 **Outside the topic : How does the force work?**

* * *

"If you're asking how the force works, it's thing that binds everything together, only certain people can use it, yadda, yadda, yadda," She said sarcastically.

"We want to ask you, whether if the 'force' can enhance aura?" Gen asked.

"Excuse me?" Emerald asked. "Uh, oh, yes, it can, but it strains the user a lot, it might even kill the user, why'd you ask?"

"Oh nothing," Beni chuckled nervously. 'Just because your dead sister is coming back in our dreams to haunt us and get revenge.'

"Nah," Emerald yawned. "Even as a gray jedi, she can't haunt multiple people at one time. So _no_ , and why does she want to get revenge?"

"Nothing-we've got-to-go!" Gen snapped and pushed Beni out, leaving Emerald, as equally confused.

* * *

 **Attempt 4 : At least we know that the force has nothing to do with it**

 **Mental Note : Never think of personal stuff around jedi**

* * *

"What did you do and how did she know that?" Gen snapped at Beni.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about why and she… did that," Beni panted from running so long.

"For the guardian's sake," Gen groaned, "I really hate to do this but… Vi's next."

"What?!" Beni yelled.

* * *

 **Attempt 5 :** Violet Nash, **AKA** Shadow Tigress, **World :** Tenkai Knights

* * *

Rushing back to the villa, Violet was still feeling depressed in the bath tub, it took Beni to convince her to come out with Violet putting on a mere white sweater and black shorts, "What?"

"We have to ask you something," Beni brought out their usual 'detective' classical sentence and shoved her into the chair. "What dream did you have last night?"

"Seriously…?" Violet moaned. "Why?"

" _Please_ answer it," Gen pleaded slightly, which was something Beni did not see coming.

Beni took a mental step back from Gen; that was something you don't see everyday, wait, _anyday_. Well, Gen was talking about having a teensy crush for Violet, and Beni thought that was the alcohol talking.

"Diana… and the Beast World…" Violet winced at her own sentence. "I really don't know…"

Gen sighed, knowing that he couldn't 'interrogate' her in this state, "Can you tell me one last thing?"

"Yeah…?" Violet asked, getting control of herself. "What is it?"

"It.s about… the 'dream Diana's' personality… what's she like?" Gen asked, his tone more softened.

"Insane, and… had the thirst to kill…" Violet shuddered. "She looked like she enjoyed killing."

* * *

 **Attempt 5 : Case closed, luckily Violet was able to help or who knows when they'll know**

 **Mental Note : Gen has a crush on Violet, and Violet has a crush on him, I see shipping coming**

* * *

Gen and Beni's eyes grew widen at the fact, and stood up immediately, "It's not just a simple dream."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, concerned.

"We've found out that anyone in the dream, _has_ the same dream," Gen explained.

"Oh Arceus… the fuck Diancie!" Violet cursed out of despair and hope. "She is alive, that's not a dream and she wants to torture us to death?!"

"Calm down," Gen walked next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, who blushed at the contact. "Panicking will get you nowhere."

"F-fine…" She hissed, but evidently more calmer.

Beni watched the scene unfold and smirk, 'Looks like Chooki bites the dust.'

 **With Arceus**

"I'd wish those humans will stop cussing about me!"

 **With Diancie**

"Why?! What have I done wrong?!"

 **With** _ **Chooki**_

"Someone's talking bad about me."

* * *

 _One Elite down_.

 _Three to go_.

"They'll never know what stabbed them."

The cloaked figure walked away with Raven running to the pokemon center with his dying pokemon in worry, the cloaked figure grinned.

"I'm back," She muttered. "Back, and ready for revenge."

* * *

 **Q & A Corner**

"Hello, everyone!" Nyxn said cheekily, avoiding tomatoes in the reader's wake. "Woah, calm down people!"

"Why was the 14th Chapter so weird?!" Melissa was storming with rage.

"Well, for starters, I hate to copy and use the original one as the base, it's too boring to copy all that down, it's rather new to write my own."

"You're so awesome!" FanGirl stated, pushing Melissa away.

"Why, thanks."

"Why aren't you continuing 'Little Bundle Of Joy'?!" Guest asked.

"Uh, huh, I'll be continuing that in 'Journey Through Multiverses', in my new Kaitou Joker story once I'm done with this!"

"Making Guren a girl is a good idea! I love it!" tenkaicute yelled.

"Well, I got some help, thanks!"

 **I tried to use a different writing style, it was quite fun, actually I find it quite fun to write alone.**

 **-Nyxn-**


	17. You're next

**Female's Revenge**

" **You're Next."**

"Girls, bad news!" Beni yelled as she stormed into the kitchen, which where Violet eating a sandwich, Luna was getting some coffee and Scarlet ready to dig into her favourite curry dish, they _were_ ready to eat until she came in and they froze in mid air.

"What? Someone stole your hair conditioner again?" Luna asked, proceeding to "retrieve" the coffee from the coffee machine.

"No," Beni groaned. "Someone beat Alex and Trip!"

Luna immediately spat her coffee out… on Scarlet, "Luna!"

She ignored Scarlet's rage and freaked out, "What? When? How? _Why?!_ "

"Why are you asking 'why'?" Violet asked, choking slightly from the shock. "And… who beat them? They're champions!"

Scarlet muttered angrily as she used a random towel to clean off the coffee, and groaned : "What's the score?"

"'Y-you won't believe it," Beni stammered as she handed them the datapad, and their eyes grew wide.

"... six, to… none?" Violet stammered. "How can he not lose any pokemon?"

"'She', actually," Beni gaped, swiping the screen for more information. "She refuses to take their titles, or become champion, and… her pokemon were brutal, their pokemon almost didn't make it… All we know that she goes by the name 'Shadow Assassin'."

"What are the pokemon she's using?" Scarlet asked, rather curious and afraid of the challenger.

"... a Sylveon, Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Leafeon, and…" Beni didn't continue, she gulped instead and her face turned pale.

Violet raised an eyebrow, both worried for her friend and also curious for the last 'mystery pokemon', "What is it, Beni?"

"I-it's a… Lucario," Beni gulped, turning away, the elites sighed of relief and moans of annoyance.

"A Lucario?" Scarlet asked, "That's what you're scared about? A _Lucario_?"

"You don't get it, that's not a normal Lucario," Violet's face went pale as she scrolled through the Lucario's battle points, and the matches that it's been through. "... I'm not sure that's even a normal pokemon…"

"What are you-" Scarlet 's jaw hit the mouth once she saw the records. "It, beat, a, fucking, legendary, in, _one_ , hit?!"

"No time for this, we're being summoned!" Luna yelled as she broke them apart holding her blue glowing core.

* * *

Quarton, a place, where you could never have a day's peace, instead of peace, you get war of freaking robots, yet a war that they'll fight forever, none sides will rest until the other is defeated.

Well, it _was_ anyway until Beag knew something called "vacation".

The girls tapped their robotic legs on the sandy ground with their arms crossed in annoyance, all muttering something offensive to the boys, until Shadow spoke up, "They're late," she groaned, facepalming. "Again."

Poisious couldn't stay still, she was bouncing off everywhere that's anywhere, "I'm bored…"

"You're always bored," They all said sweat dropping, a flash of light appeared behind them.

Shadow groaned, "What took you so lon-"

"Missed me much?" Nightmare said mockingly and roundhouse kicked Shadow to trip her, "Oops, did I do that?"

"Stay away from her," Midnight hissed, with her claws on the ready.

"Why did you haunt us in our dream, _Diana_?!" Poisious yelled, exposing Nightmare's cover.

Nightmare paused, "Diana? What are you talking about?"

"Shut up, we know you're Diana!" Shadow growled, getting back up with her sword in her hands.

"As I said, she's dead," Nightmare's tone was evident of the eyeroll coming off her. "I'm not Diana, and I didn't haunt you in your fucking dream."

"Haunt us or not, you're going down like Vilius!" Shadow hissed and charged at the purple and blue bird-like bot, who dodged with ease.

"I'm not as weak as Vilius, Shadow," She spat. "I'd take him down in three seconds, flat."

"Then why are you working for him?" Vanetta asked.

Nightmare laughed, "Me, work for him? I work alone!" she yelled as her thrusters spread open and took off in the air with her needles at bay.

"Incoming!" Midnight braced for impact but knew there was no time to dodge, she'd knew that she'll get hit by that attack, until when she opened her eyes, surprised that the attack didn't hit, she saw Poisious holding up a rotating green barrier around them.

They looked at her questionably, she smirked under her helmet and simply replied, "I'm a witch, remember? Robot or not, I'm still human inside this tin-can."

"How strong is the shield?" Vanetta deadpanned, knowing that if the shield breaks, they'll most likely get really injured from the attack.

"Only a witch can reverse it, like me," Poisious smirked, looking up the shield with Nightmare still in the air looking at them, she mocked, "Try us, Nightmare! I bet you can't!"

Nightmare tilted her head, and her right hand glowed red, soon the barrier faded, "I bet I can, Poisious."

"How the hell-" Poisious stammered as the attack hit them in the face, causing a massive explosion, "Ah!"

"What the fuck was that?" Shadow groaned as she tried to sit upright in the smoke, but her aching body forbid her to do so, every piece of her hurt, it looks like she broke something, _Aura heal faster dammit!_

"Where are the _backups_ when you need them?!" Midnight hissed and tried to push herself up, but also failed miserably.

"Right here!" Lydendor yelled, and they began attacking Nightmare, who was dodging all the shots, except for Dromus.

"You okay?" Dromus asked as he helped Shadow sit up.

"I've been better," She hissed from the pain. "Seriously, ow."

"We'll take care of her," Dromus said softly and laid her leaning on a rock.

"Well, thanks," She replied as a blush quickly spread across her face, she heard Vanetta calling out to her.

"As I said, he likes you!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Is this the best you can do?" Nightmare mocked as another bolt fired at her face, which she dodged with her hands on her back and stepping aside. "I could do this all day."

"What the hell guys, at this rate, we'll never beat her!" Valorn whined.

"It'll help to stop your complaining!" Poisious yelled from behind.

"Whatever!" Lydendor snapped to break the two from bickering… again.

Nightmare gave out a little chuckle, and drawn out her weapons again, "Now let's get serious!"

Tributon yelped, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"You're _so_ lucky I'm not in the mood today," She hummed. "But I have to get the job done…"

"Yeah? What, job?" Lydendor hissed.

"To destroy you!" She yelled and charged at them with full speed. Talk about the robot flash.

* * *

Readers : *eyeroll*

Author : *double eyeroll*

* * *

"Are you done messing around yet?" She asked in a mocking voice, _This is too fucking easy_.

"This is so not cool," Lydendor winced at every gasp. "Seriously? Are you on steroids?"

"On what?"

"Nothing," Valorn slapped that idea down. "How old are you, Lydendor?"

"Older than you short-stuff!" he snapped back at his sorry face.

"Why you-" Valorn growled and pounced right at him, soon the two got in a fight ignoring everyone.

Dromus sweatdropped shrugging, "We feel like we're being ignored."

Even Nightmare agrees, she shook her head and sighed, "Even if you're my enemy on my account, but, yeah, I agree with you for once…" she did a 'looking at your watch' pose, which she really is inside at her armour and… "Shit! I'm going to be late at crushing Serena!"

"What?!" they all yelled, " _You're_ Shadow Assassin?!"

"Uh, what makes you think that?" she mocked, "There are tons of people challenging her, you know, but mostly for flirting, even if she's married."

"Ha, for starters, you have good combat, and you have the thirst to kill everyone," Poisious pointed out.

Nightmare shrugged, "We'll see."

* * *

 **Time Skip, 3 hours later**

* * *

"A-and the winner… Umbreon! Which means the victor is Shadow!" The referee announced, dumbfounded at the power that her pokemon possess.

Shadow smirked and recalled her dark eeveelution, after mouthing thanks she went over to Serena at the other side of the battlefield who was cooing her Pancham, who didn't want to evolve for contests that he enjoys.

She glanced down at her, her right eye is yellow and had a scar on it, her left eye was blood red, she had black hair tied into a low left ponytail at just above her left ear, tied with a red flower, it's like her hair was sprouting out of it.

She was wearing a black combat skirt with red lacings and a short sleeved battle shirt with a red cape cloak, the hood stayed behind at most times, with red protective gloves and a pokeball wrist holder at her left arm.

"I didn't go too hard on you," She said in a sing-song voice to Serena. "Not if you compare to Alex Ketchum of Johto and Trip… and I recall that Alex is your husband, am I right…?"

"Y-yeah," Serena answered in a shaky tone.

Shadow sighed; running a hand through her hair, "You want to know why I crushed them? Serena?"

"Why…?"

She squated down to Serena's eye level, and looked her in the eye, she whispered, "Because I want revenge."

"Revenge? For what?"

"Let's just say three years ago they forced someone to jump off a cliff," she shrugged, still in her position but laid her head on her hand. "You remember whom was it?"

"Y-you're, her… relative or friend?"

"Huh, no, Serena," She mocked, smirking. "Do you know why my pokemon are so well trained and brutal…? And how I got this scar?" She said pointing at her right eye.

"... why? And how…?"

"I don't train my pokemon," She cooed Serena. "I fight them hand-to-hand, it helps them communicate better and think for themselves… and they'll know how I feel for the thrill to kill… too bad if you spill blood in battles, you're out… I'd wish they'd change that, blood does make you feel… alive…"

Serena shuddered, she silently recalled her dark panda pokemon and stood up slowly with Shadow helping her, "You're… a murderer!"

"I never murder, _Serena_ ," She yawned, tossing one of her pokeballs up and down, "I don't have a reason to, and people are too easy for a challenge."

Serena walked back shivering, slowly, "Then why?"

"Why… what?"

"Why or what objective you have to get revenge? Why do you want revenge? Revenge for what?"

"Revenge," She repeated, "For, believing in lies, that's Diana's legacy… but you have no part in betraying her, you're too nice to play the bad guy, I really wish I could destroy you… but you're out of the plan. I made your pokemon as comfortable as possible, they never felt pain because I gave them adrenaline before we started, and it makes them more powerful for a short period of time, and no side effects, by the way."

"Stay away from her you!" Scarlet jumped in with her signature 'Sure-kill Scarlet kick-to-the-face', but Shadow just dodged by jumping up three feet in the air and landing down on a hand.

"You're lucky you didn't hit her instead of me," Shadow yawned again.

"Who are you?! That yawning jerk?!"

"You mean Phoenix?" Shadow asked, patting her hands. "And you almost got _raped_ by him if it wasn't for Spade and Shadow to drop a bucket on him. Twice."

Every girl there glanced at her, and she was red with rage, "How did you even know that?!"

"I know everything that's anything, even if I don't want to," Shadow smirked crossing her arms. "I even know you have a crush on Cyan."

"I-I never told anyone that fuck!" she pouted, "You're not even Luna!"

"Ahem," Luna faked a cough.

"Okay fine, you're not even Diana!"

"Yeah, I'm not her," she rolled her eyes. "And I even know that Violet spent most of her childhood with a cat instead of her friends!"

"Only Nyx knows that!" Violet hissed. "Okay, what have you done with her?!"

"Ha, ha, I even know that Luna here, is, the worst pokemon stealer!" Shadow yelled. "For contests!"

"I don't steal you rude-stuck-up black haired bitch!" Luna yelled, earning a glare from Gen behind.

"And… I know Chooki had a meltdown because his cousin ate his ice-cream sandwich once, Toxsa tried to get older by hanging out with older people than him to 'catch growth spurt' faster, and Ceylan didn't have any real friends until Violet arrived!" Shadow laughed on her stomach.

"Are you spying on us?!" They all yelled.

"Pfft, why would I do that?" She mocked, but couldn't stop laughing.

Beni and Gen were slowly backing away trying to not piss them off more by laughing.

"... and I also know… that you will never beat Vilius in Quarton!" She said in a tone of 'that's a matter of fact'.

"You'll see!" They hissed.


	18. Confrontation:You're Supposed To Be Dead

**Female's Revenge**

 **Confrontation : "You're Supposed To Be Dead."**

"Why are you doing this?!" Violet yelled, not believing in the fact that one of her best friends betrayed her, and stabbed her in the back in cold blood.

She smirked, raising her hand for another blow; ready to strike when she is at the most vulnerable state, "Because it's fun."

"No! You beat me for the last time! I'll show you next round!" Violet pouted and Luna swore smoke came out of her ears.

"You said that for the last six rounds," Toxsa smirked, "What's one more?"

"He's done it," Scarlet sweatdropped as she scooted away from the active volcano. "Let's bail while we can…"

"Don't worry," Violet said calmly, but a nerve on her forehead gave it all away. "I don't lose control _that_ easy."

Luna crossed her arms, "I'd doubt that."

"Say that again," Violet threatened with her controller in her hand, "Okay, next round."

"Uh, aren't you guys worried about the tournament coming up?" Chooki sweatdropped while watching them relax.

"Yeah… especially when that Shadow is participating…" Ceylan agreed, being serious for once.

"It's what we do when our nerves are too high," Luna shrugged, literally tossing the coffee mug in her hand into the sink with a thud. "Or our aura will go crazy on us."

"Unfortunately for Vi, it's not working for her," Scarlet sighed, she looked at a red crystal levitating in her right palm with a green mist surrounding it. "I kinda miss the phantom thief world… truth be told."

"Hey I miss my world too you know," Toxsa snapped, giving Violet a chance to strike. "Oh come on!"

"I know, Scar, but none of us has the firepower to teleport you to a world so far," Luna said with a tone that's desperate. "And only one person we know has the power to do so."

" _Don't_ bring that up again," Violet hissed from the game, Toxsa scooted a little seeing the controller she's holding cracked when she got mad.

"... okay! Okay!" Scarlet scooted back. "Chill, anyone up for a obstacle course?"

 **Crack!**

Toxsa was dumbfounded; he ran for it seeing that the controller that Violet just broke by _squeezing_ it.

"What have I told you about… that 'thing'?!" Luna yelled in Scarlet's ear, "You're 14! Get a grip!"

"Do I look like I care Lulu?" Scarlet snapped back, and the two got into another fight.

"Let's just go for an obstacle course," Violet sweatdropped; she didn't exactly go mad and crush that thing, well, she did crush it but not because of Scarlet saying "obstacle course", it was when she looked at the scoreboard, **Valorn - 89, Tigress - 13**.

"Fine, with, me!" the two snapped and glared at each other.

* * *

"How is this an obstacle course?" Chooki asked while gesturing to the forest's single clear path.

"It's simple, all you do is run-" before Violet can finish, two idiots already made a break for it. "-and avoid the incoming attacks… from the top-class trained _pokemon_ …"

"Wait, what?" Chooki yelped surprised as he saw Ceylan flying off (Literally) with a maddened Emboar on his tail, and Toxsa frozen in ice from Violet's Ninetails.

They all sweatdropped while Violet was putting a hand on her chin in deep thought, Luna crossing her arms and Scarlet scratching her head, yet their faces were dumbstruck.

"And… that was the warmup," Violet shrugged, "Well, I'll wait for you at the finish line!"

"See you there!" Scarlet and Luna both said cheekily and darted towards the pathway.

When Violet passed her Ninetails, Firestorm, also the leader of the training pokemon, not to go too hard on Gen, yeah, she didn't want to see him hurt.

But… he's still hurt. Not too bad as the others, though, and Ceylan is yet to come back.

"Should we go look for him?" Toxsa muttered.

"Whatever, I'm bored so, Rapidash! Go!" Scarlet yelled as she tossed out her pony pokemon. Can you find that blue haired idiot?"

She gave a nod and galloped away, soon disappearing out of sight.

"I'm looking for him in person, thank you very much," Chooki said and rode on his Charizard, they were soon almost out of sight.

* * *

"Tell me one thing," Violet facepalmed as she recalled her two Ninetails. "How did you managed to land in a blackberry bush and not die?"

"Beats me girl," he whistled "And how am I still alive?"

Luna tried to pick up the "blackberry bush", but her hand whizzed past it, "This isn't a blackberry bush, guys."

"Okay, that explains how Ceylan isn't dead yet," Toxsa said cheekily, earning a nudge on his head from the blue haired boy.

"You take that back you!"

As the two continued to yell at each other, the others have decided to investigate with them outside, hope there aren't any hungry predators out looking for a snack- not.

"It sure is dark around here," Violet mumbled as she bent down her head to prevent her head from hitting the stone ceiling.

Scarlet had to bend her back from her height, and hold her cape to prevent anyone from stepping on it for her sake, Luna was the shortest one around so she just waltzed through it, Gen, Chooki and Beni were slightly taller than Violet, so they had to do the same.

They walked for awhile, not seeing any end of the tunnel, with Ceylan and Toxsa trying to catch up, unfortunately for them, for Ceylan, he keeps bumping his head on the ceiling, and people ask him why is he so simple-minded all the time.

"It really is," Gen replied, he turned his head to see Scarlet and Luna, for they were not making any complaints, and he found out that Luna's eyes were glowing with blue aura, and Scarlet had a holo-computer in front of her eyes. "What the hell."

Scarlet looked confused, "Oh this? I invented it? I named it after myself."

"Of course you do," Luna sighed, "Gen, for a dark type trainer, just get Umbreon out and his rings will glow."

"Uh huh, Gen you've been it's trainer for three years now, yet you still don't know that fact?" Beni teased.

" _Very_ funny," he rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. "Go Umbreon!"

Thanks to Umbreon, they were able to see a little bit. But not enough because of Chooki and Violet constantly bumping into each other when she stopped every time.

Soon after some walking (also after some yelling from Ceylan and Toxsa, Luna and Scarlet, the two duos will never get along, will they?), they finally found the end- which was leading to a cove, and the cave they're in is in midair.

"That's a long way down," Chooki sweatdropped. Calling his Charizard, "Alright buddy, could you-" again, before he could finish, they all feel down from Toxsa who was yapping about everything, luckily his Charizard was strong enough not to crash, "Thanks, I'll get back to you later…"

They saw a giant building painted in pure white, it was anyone's legendary dream house, a second floor swimming pool, another swimming pool on the outside, and a whole lot of luxurious things that could outmatch their own villa.

"Who lives here?" Gen muttered as he got up, as he got up, he saw a lot of forest pokemon playing around the area, all happy and had lots of berries to pick and eat.

"Holy Arceus," Luna gaped as she saw the whole area, "Where are we?"

"Holy _shit_! Does anyone even live here?" Violet asked out of amazement and confusion, but they were snapped out of their trance from an explosion and the growing crowd of various pokemon, they heard voices, human, voices.

"Give me your best shot Lucario! I'd doubt that you can beat me!" when this sentence got out, the pokemon went wild, all types of pokemon were there, Ralts, Rattatas, Pichu's, maybe even a whole colony of eevees and eeveelutions.

" **We shall see, Mistress,"** a telepathy went through everyone's heads, making every pokemon grow wilder.

"How many times I've told you not to call me that! And… is my training _really_ that attracting? Why the crowd, guys?"

They all laughed and snickered, a twin of Plusle and a Minun even starting munching down some random pokemon food.

"Okay…" there was a roar of laughter. "If you guys promise me not to tackle any fire types _or_ electric types in the same pool, okay?"

"Who is she?" Ceylan asked.

"Should we see?" Violet asked, already walking towards the group.

Before they could respond, an explosion came and the pokemon went wild.

"As I said," the voice continued, "You'll never beat me… at least in an aura fight, you could beat me in chess next time and I'll probably slam the thing apart again."

"Shadow?" Violet muttered as she got a good look at the voice source.

"Yeah- HOW ARE YOU HERE?" she asked dumbstruck.

"Someone fell in a blackberry bush," Violet rolled her eyes.

"Go, figure," she rolled her eyes and turned back to the pokemon crowd. "Now everyone close their eyes, I have something to tend to…" She said as she cracked her knuckles, Violet glanced at the unconscious Lucario nervously.

"Okay, so… what are you doing here?"

"We don't even know where we are! We came through that tunnel and here we are!" She shrieked, "Where are we?!"

"My home," Shadow glanced at the rest, "That you just barged into."

"You live here?"

"Well, d-u-h," she rolled her eyes again, "Look, the only reason you're still walking is because there are babies here."

"The pokemon?"

"Well, yes," she groaned. "Might as well just stay here until we get out."

"Why can't we get out now?"

"Because it's impossible to get up unless you can jump a hundred feet in the air, flying type pokemon can't fly up there because predators will swoop and catch them so I put an electric net; no there is no exit until next week, so make yourself comfortable."

"Uh, why?"

"I banned myself to go out because I have to train, hello? Aren't you the champion? You should know stuff like this!"

"But I don't literally fight my pokemon!"

"Yeah, uh-huh, the strongest pokemon are originated from here, some so strong that normal trainers can't catch it. Why? You'll see."

"Okay, so… we'll just-"

"You can crash at my place, just don't disturb the sleeping pokemon or any pokemon around, they get pouty and launch attacks at you."

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Of course I'm not… yes I am you redheaded idiot!"

* * *

When the night falls, most of the group are asleep, but Scarlet wasn't able to as she practically lived in the night as a phantom thief for years, old habits die hard, I guess.

Instead of sleeping, she chose to do some late night workout, which always leads her to waking up late, also known as you'll get pummeled by Luna with her Vaporeon and Oshawott, so she's going to have her Absol and Salamence on guard tonight.

Even thinking about the outcome is going to haunt her, 'Just going to forget that…' she thought, then added, 'I'll probably play video games anyway.'

She walked and basically dragged herself to the lake, and she had a thought about throwing herself in there just to get her mind out of it, but she saw someone, "Shadow?"

She was floating in midair on top of the water in the lake, her hands were glowing red and blue, outstretched, she turned to see Scarlet staring at her dumbstruck, "Couldn't sleep?" she asked in a calm tone, a huge difference from the day.

"... you?" Scarlet asked, shaking her head to snap her out of it. "How-"

"The less you know," she stated, raising her outstretched hands slightly up, the water rose and circled her in a circle, surrounded by a red and blue mist, "The less trouble you'll cause."

"Is that…?"

"Witch magic?" she deadpanned, putting a fist on the her other one, pulling it like it was pulling something and a water sceptre appeared, she threw it at a rock, and it was smashed, with the water sceptre returning to normal, "As I recall, you can use it too."

"How did you know?! I never told you!"

She brushed her hands together, and black lighting orbs, and a white one appeared around at her, circling the same way, she took a deep breath and they started to circle around her fast, she closed her eyes whilst this is going on, "Because I know everything, including you."

"Only Diana can! She's the third witch! Not you!"

The orbs stopped and faded away with a wave, she sat in a cross legged position in midair, a hand supporting a head, "But she's dead, isn't she? I don't just use magic, you know, there are so many abilities I have, many you'll never match."

"Only, Diana, can," Scarlet deadpanned, "And she's nothing like you! She's caring! She's-"

"-dead," Shadow pointed out, the lake was illuminated by the moonlight alone, but she was also glowing a soft blue light, "As Nightmare said, 'she's dead'."

"How do you even know her?! Are _you_ Nightmare?!" Scarlet yelled, startling a few pokemon sleeping.

"And?" she asked back, "What do you have to gain by knowing Diana's whereabouts?"

"I… she's our friend! Of course I want to know!"

Shadow rolled her eyes out of amusement, "You guys sure are amusing. The person you're looking for is really close to you, and you see her everyday."

"You mean…" Scarlet snapped, " _You're_ Diana?!"

"Part of me, technically… yes," she replied, "But she's long dead, I'm Shadow, and Shadow alone."

"Where were you?!" Scarlet yelled her head off, "Vi's having breakdowns, Rose's been sobbing all year, Lyra and Raven have been mourning since who-knows-when! And you're here?!"

"Yes," she deadpans again, "But that's Diana's problems, not mine."

"Aren't you her?!"

"I am, but she's dead, _long_ past dead," she rolled her eyes yawning, "Plus, black's more of my color."

"Okay, tell me what you've done to Diana."

Shadow laughed her head off, "I told you, she's dead, I'm Shadow now, do I have to repeat myself? Or no? Because I have no patience whatsoever."

"... okay… so this is where you hid for these years…?

"Uh, where else? I'm happy with who I am and how I live, I don't need friends."

"Everyone needs friends, and here goes the 'friend speech'... yadda-yadda-yadda."

"Ha, ha, your humor hasn't got any better, the same with your skills, they're rusty."

Scarlet was starting to lose her cool, "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" okay, every pokemon was scared and used their status attacks… so the forest basically exploded, the two looked sweatdropped with Shadow with a neutral expression while Scarlet was dumbstruck.

"Knock it off Scar! We're trying to sleep!" Luna yelled right behind her in her pyjamas, ready to give her a smackdown.

"Yeah, tell her that," Shadow scoffed, getting attention.

"You… can… FLY?!" Luna yelled. "Are you a psychic?!"

"... yes," she replied also wincing at the volume. "Why should you know?"

"Lulu," Scarlet whispered, "I know this'll sound bizarre, but… she's Diana…"

"WHAT?!" Luna shrieked, another explosion went off at the forest, "She's- she's- she- she…"

"You two done?" Shadow asked in a annoyed tone, "Just like old times, just without you freaking out." she clipped the bridge of her nose and stood on the ground. "Well, goodnight, hope the bed bugs bite."

* * *

Shadow was just having a normal breakfast, but this time along with yelling boys and exploding Charizard fire, she sat in her garden in a simple umbrella table with some tea, she was wearing red sunglasses and _trying_ to read.

'I swear to Arceus this is annoying,' she growled in her head, a nerve appeared on her forehead.

" **You need some human contact, Mistress,"** Lucario stated.

"How many-"

" **6793764 times!"** the rest of her pokemon squeaked, leaving her burning in steam.

"I don't need any 'human contact' or whatever, I'm perfectly fine being alone," she hissed and returned her gaze to her book, but that was also interrupted.

"We, need, to, talk," Violet demanded.

Shadow rolled her eyes, "Ugh… about _what_?"

"About you being gone for years and trying to kill us!"

"I don't care if you got killed! It's not my business! It's Diana's!"

"And you're Diana!"

"I am not! She's dead!"

"You're still her! Luna told me that you still have a little of hope in you! Lucario too! I even seen it myself!"

"Well, yeah?! I guess she'll cry a tear over you when you get killed by me! Which she _won't_!"

"Listen here you little-"

" **Mistress has been strained with humans, her aura is balanced at night but strained at day,"** Shadow's Lucario stated.

"How many times-" she rubbed her temples, "Do I have to tell you?"

" **L-O-L,"** Lucario chuckled.

" **Oh you didn't,"** Shadow's Umbreon teased.

"Shut up or I'll have to beat the sense into you," Shadow snapped pointing a finger at Lucario(Female), "Telling them that is one thing, but 'Mistress' is way too far."

All of her pokemon immediately went into a 'ooh' laughter.

"For once I hate you guys," she groaned, turning back to the group, "Okay, so what do you want?"

"We want to know why you ran," Violet deadpans.

"Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla," she mocked, not bothering to listen to them. "I don't care wht you say."

"We know that 'ruin' is a truth manipulating aura and it manipulates your aura," Luna hissed, "It makes you believe the lies."

"Uh, huh, p-r-o-v-e it," she said in a sing-song voice, "Can I recall the last time I kill Scar's parents?"

"You didn't kill them, Clover did," Scarlet moaned, "I had to go through records which I hate to find that out."

"Do you think _I_ believe _me_?" she turned around and waved her hands. "I don't care whatever that is, then why didn't it affect Alex and the others? Huh?"

"They don't have a track record of turning evil," Scarlet hissed, "Which I recall you do!"

"Uh huh, and?"

"That's why it affected you alone! Don't you get it?! What happened to our Diana!"

"The same thing that happened to the last knights!"

"Vilius killed them not you! Just listen to us!"

"The last time I've ever listened was years ago! Why start now?!"

"Because we're your friends! If you don't believe us, ask all your sisters! Or friends! They believe you and you've done so much for them!"

"Emerald and Sapphire are in _Kalos_ , Lyra and Raven are okay; no harm done! Hiccup is the chief of Berk! He doesn't have time, Twilight is the princess for god's sake; NO ONE CARES!"

"Good, that's why I brought Emerald and Sapphire here."

"Yea- wait WHAT?!"

"You're not the only one that can use teleport," Scarlet said and snapped her fingers, two figures appeared instantly.

"Oh for Arceus's sake," she groaned and glanced at her sisters who were confused.

"Gen, Beni can I strangle you two for last time's 'incident'?" Emerald asked.

"And why did you teleport us here?!"

"Okay, that's it, I'm going to train," Shadow said and slammed the table, "You want me to believe you, but I don't even believe myself, so see you later bitches."

"Where have I seen that signature before…" Sapphire scratched her head.

"You guys are creeping me out," Emerald said and scooted away with inhuman speeds. "Seriously!"

"I don't care who you bring or how you try to convince me; you're so lucky your head is still there," Shadow groaned and walked away with her pokemon. " _Especially_ Emerald and Sapphire."

"How did you know our-"

"Ruby(Diana)! Is that you?!"

"The force's sake you're alive!"

"Get away from me," she hissed.

"Hey Rubes, listen to us," Emerald hissed back, "Seriously that isn't your color."

"You're not a murderer, we grew up together! You won't hurt a fly!"

"Well, probably a few…"

* * *

 **After a Year of Convincing (I'm too lazy to write)**

* * *

"Hey Diana! The league's coming up!"

"Vi, for the last time…"

"Hey Lulu, you're so going down!"

"Shut up scar-face!"

"I got this scar trying to save someone's butt!"

"And failed."

"SHUT UP!" Diana hissed, her hair was still black tied to the side with pink streaks in it, "The league is no laughing matter!"

Violet huffed, "Really?"

* * *

 **Finally The End! Now I'm moving on to Kaitou Joker!**


End file.
